You Have No Power Over Me'
by Miss. Poetic
Summary: since I'm making this up along the way, I'm not writing a summary, but it does feature a lot of jareth. i also changed the rating... making an m rated story is hard. however, it could go back to 'm', ya never know... R&R! please.
1. The Heroine

_The lights were almost unbearable while penetrating her lithe form. She was weak, or rather, she was acting weak. While she recited the last couple of sentences of her last lines, the crowd went still. The curtains drew, and the applause and cheers were an energizing wave that hit her senseless. She smiled at the audience when the curtain was held up again. Mirth and mischief apparent in her eyes. There was no way her boss was going to refuse to lend her a raise. The other actors and actresses went forth with her, and with a practiced ease, they all bowed to the audience. No one was sad, everyone was smiling, grinning from ear to ear. Flowers were thrown, most of them landing at the feet of the beautiful star of the whole show. Sarah. Sarah Williams. She gave one last bow before retreating to her make up room._

_She was a huge hit, some papers said. Reporters always shot too many pictures of her beauty, trying desperately to catch her attention for a measly conversation. She was happy, at least. __Am I?_ She thought. She shook those thoughts as she made her way past smiling employees, congratulating her, to her make up room, where her overly- excited friend awaited.

"Oh, Sarah, dear. You were absolutely marvelous! I couldn't have done better!" Sarah smiled at her hairdresser.

"Thanks Mandy. I couldn't have done my hair without you." Mandy laughed, her eyes tinkling. Sarah sat down at the counter, while Mandy closed the door.

"Too bad I'll have to tear it apart." Sarah grinned. She really couldn't do her hair if it was the life of her. She could hold it up with a pin or something, but never weave it into intricate styles, like that one time, when she was in the ballroom...

_No_, she thought, _that was all a dream._ She mentally shook her head. For years she's been trying to convince herself that it was all a dream. However, it unnerved her that such a dream could seem so real. She gave up that it was dream just recently, when she'd sworn she saw a goblin eating in her refrigerator. She freaked out, of course, but she didn't tell anyone. Who would believe her anyway?

"You have a wonderful gift Sarah." Mandy's voice snapped her out of her reverie. Sarah glanced up at her friend. Her eyes were focused on getting every clip and jewel out of her dark locks. "You're very special. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Yes." She answered distantly. _Maybe that's why goblins show up everywhere_, she thought mirthlessly. Everyone told her she was special. Her stepmother always said that Sarah was special, what with her overly large imagination. Her father, though, always said she was special, because she was unique. But, maybe she was special, she thought, she did have a gift. Gift.

_**This is no ordinary gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby.**_

"You know, you are very lucky to have a lot of people love you. Just look at all these flowers and gifts. Last week, I heard that there was a letter asking for your hand in marriage." Mandy laughed, almost harshly. She snorted. "As if." Sarah laughed_. Funny_, she thought, _Mandy reminded her of Hoggle._

_**Should you need us... Yes, should you need us, for any reason at all... I'll call.**_

She tried calling her dear friends, but they never came. She'd always hear distinct echoes of her name being called in her sleep. Strangely, as years flew past those echoes were heard not as distinct as the last dream, it sometimes felt like someone was saying her name right next to her ear. It all unnerved her.

"Yes, I told myself, Sarah won't agree to any marriage except for one." Mandy said with a look in her eyes that told of a secret she only knows. Sarah grinned.

"Sarah!" Came a familiar masculine voice from behind her make up room's door. Two knocks followed. "Sarah! Open up, sweetheart!"

"Mike, darling, the door's open!" Sarah called from over her pale shoulder. The knob turned, and the door swung open.

Mike was a handsome fellow. Tall, blonde, and with a good background and fortune. He had charm and wit. How could women not fall for him?

"Sarah, my sweet, you were wonderful! You were marvelous! No one could compare!" Sarah smiled warmly up at him.

"Now, now Mike. I suggest you wait till I get everything out of Sarah's hair before you guys engage into some naughty backstage business." Mandy said, waving a finger in front of Mike's face. Mike laughed. Sarah, however, felt her face grow hot.

"Don't worry. I was going to take her to the stars and beyond once we were back at our penthouse."

"Oh, god, you're both unbearable!" Sarah cried out desperately, all the while giggling.

Just then the make up on the counter in front of Sarah, spilled all over her. Immediately she stood, spilling more make up. Coughing from the powder all around her, she glanced at Mike and Mandy. They were searching the counter for something, disbelief written all over their faces. Sarah looked back at the counter. She shook her head slightly. _It looked like..., no_, she thought, _but maybe... was that really a goblin?_ She inhaled a gasp when she saw a grinning goblin, right behind her hairspray. They were many of them, Sarah realized. One was in the powder, another was in her hairbrush. Mike and Mandy reached for her when she started to sway. _It couldn't be!_

"Mike, call for help!"

"She's so pale!"

"Go!"

"I'm not leaving her side!"

"NOW!"

Sarah barely heard them as she slipped unconsciously into a dream all about peaches and ballrooms.

No one really paid no attention to the owl perched on the balcony right outside the open French doors.


	2. The Villain

Excuse me if I haven't updated yet with this story. I'm afraid it'll be an original story, but what the fuck, at least I tried. Anyways, be honest with your reviews don't be afraid to tell me if this sucks. I've read many other stories and their stories are so beautifully written, and to be honest, this is my first fanfic of the labyrinth.

Like so many have said before me: I do not own Sarah, Jareth (ah, man, I'll do anything for my lover) ;) and etc; etc; They belong to the Jim Henson dudes (which someday I'm going to take over). ((forgive me, I forgot to stake these claims in the first chapter, so don't get pissed at me)) all other characters ((Mike...Mandy...etc;etc;)) belong to ME. I'll charge anyone a hundred bucks if they steal them from me))...

anyways, ENJOY! and REVIEW!! please.

She knew she was dreaming again. She's had these dreams since after defeating the Labyrinth. So why did it feel as if it were... real? She once had one where she woke up and was drenched in sweat, like she ran a thousand miles.

Sarah made her way through the empty void, waiting for the dream to take shape. She quickly looked at all sides, like as if someone would shoot her if she hasn't discovered him through the deep, nameless void. Her eyes widened when a spark of light skyrocketed throughout the void and bathed it with the dream, falling down like colored rain. Sarah couldn't resist letting out a sharp intake of breath. It was so beautiful…

Crystal chandeliers hung from a never-ending ceiling, the candles alight were spilling candle wax on the beige marbled floors. Ivory tables were overflowed with delicious looking food, varying from an exotic salad to a roasted pig. There were drapes of a dark purple color that covered seats and hung from imaginary walls and from chandeliers. And like everything in the Underground, everything in this dream sparkled with crushed crystals. She looked down at herself and saw the white, sparkling princess dress she always wore in her dreams.

Sarah watched, perplexed, as the dancers came out of secret doorways and deceiving walls, while imaginary music starting to play a hypnotic harmony. As the dancers, dressed elegantly in bright, shining, colors, made their way toward the center floor, Sarah looked around for the man she knew she'd find, for the man who she meets in her dreams. The Goblin King. Her stomach flipped when she thought she caught a glimpse of wispy blond hair. The dancers were dancing madly now, all drunk for the desire to dance. Sarah, lifting her skirts, made her way towards a man who held an apple out for her. She already knew that he would turn up, he always does, unexpectedly. Some of the dancers were so filled of the desire to dance, that they were dancing by themselves, laughing and grinning towards Sarah. She ignored the man who held out the apple to her, losing interest. She looked around her, looking at the mad dancers, but not finding HIM among them. She almost opened her mouth to call out for him, when she felt his able arms wind around her waist.

"My sweet Sarah." She heard him whisper in her ear. "Come, dance with me." She turned herself around in his arms, facing him.

"I would be honored." She told him happily. She would be more than honored, she thought. He smiled and winked at her, as he held out his arm. She took it without complain and entwined her fingers with his. He led her to the middle of the ballroom floor and they began to waltz. Songs, they say, tell stories, some without words. The that played right now, was slow, clearly intended for lovers. It was breezy yet emotional, like a couple strolling on the beach, holding hands. However, Sarah didn't pay attention to the music, nor the dancers who were making out with other dancers, she was looking at the man of her dreams. Literally.

He smiled down at her, pulling her closer to him. "You look beautiful, Sarah." His expression changed into seriousness. "You have always been the most beautiful thing to me." He said quietly. Sarah blushed.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself." He grinned, amusement apparent in his eyes.

"How are things lately? You pursuing your dreams?" He asked. He asked this without the least bit of worry, almost as if he just asked if she was still alive, but the concern was very apparent in his eyes.

"Yes, everything's fine. I am an actress, famously known throughout the world and tomorrow I'm going to visit Toby. He's very happy." He nodded and it seemed to Sarah, more relaxed, like some inner tension lifted off his shoulders.

"I'm pleased to hear that. And you, are you faring well?" Sarah nodded.

"Very well. I mean I have wonderful friends who take care of me, not to mention Mike and my play director. Everything's wonderful." He narrowed his eyes for a second and then with a well guarded look he asked:

"Who's Mike?" That alone sent Sarah's pulse to slow down, freeze instantly in his arms and have the color drain from her face.

"What?" Her own voice, to her, sounded small and faraway, very much like a whimper. He narrowed his eyes again, this time they took on a whole different meaning than curiosity. Sarah swallowed the huge lump that formed in her throat.

"You heard me." He said dangerously low, barely audible. She distantly questioned herself how she can hear him. However, she caught something out of the corner of her eye, and saw that the dancers were looking at them two alone. Sarah opened and closed her mouth, unable to find words, yet alone speak them. "Sarah..." He was growing impatient and she knew she can feel him sense her fear. Unable to find words and plastered on the spot, Sarah could only tell him whatever her mind popped into her head.

"He's my fiancée." She almost slapped herself when the words unconsciously flew out of her mouth. And she regretted it almost instantly. She knew she was in major trouble, even before the room was growing darker and darker with menacing colors. The dancers too, changed their clothing and personalities, they wore almost black colors and had pale faces with red eyes. They all came out towards Sarah, trying to snip or bite at her. However, it was their King that stopped them from taking the girl into their hands.

"What did you say?" He asked, his tone was... dead.

"You heard me." The room started to eat itself as the void started to reappear. The Goblin King threw himself away from Sarah, almost sending her flying backwards. Sarah regained her balance but saw that the King was already leaving. "No wait!" His long legs almost made it seem as if he were running away from her, instead of walking... or was he running away from her? "Wait! STOP!!" He didn't seem to hear her as he descended down the stairs that magically appeared and toward the source of light at the end of the descend. "Hey!" Sarah ran down the stairs, trying hard to catch up to him, and not trip on her large white gown. The dancers laughed as Sarah couldn't keep up with their King. "WAIT!! Stop! Please!! SIR!!" At that he stopped. Sarah ran faster, finding this her only chance as a farewell for tonight. "Wait."

"Sir?" He hasn't turned around, and for that Sarah was glad. She could hear the dread and anger in his voice. She didn't want to see his face, probably contorted with anger. "Did you just call me, sir?" She nodded, but then scolded herself when she knew that he wouldn't hear her. She opened her mouth to say 'yes', but at the last second, he whirled towards her, a thunderous expression on his face.

"You know what my name is. Use it." Yep, he was definitely mad. Sarah's' screwed.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I don't-"

"LIAR!" He roared. With that he turned and went into the bright light and disappeared. Sarah stood there frozen, not moving, just waiting when the dream would end.

The dancers were laughing mockingly at her, calling her cruel names and giving her glares. But it wasn't from this that she felt trails of tears run down her cheeks. When she could take no more of the dream nor the dancers, Sarah woke herself up by screaming. She sat straight up, but she could still hear the evil music, the laughing dancers, and HIS untamed anger. Sarah cringed, burying her face in her hands,. She didn't care to notice the moon going down and the sun waiting to go up. She didn't care to notice a blood-stained rose with a crystalline white feather beside it, on her vanity table. She could almost hear him, whispering in her ear, softly, gently, yet venomously,

"Liar."


	3. The Kidnap

DISCLAIMERS: I do not owe Jareth ( I wish I did, but Iman beat me to it) nor Sarah, nor Toby, etc; etc; I own anyone that is not from Jim Henson's fantastical mind, but my BRILLIANT mind. Yes, it is extreme in context and imagination, so I put it in big letters. Just kidding. ;) Jim's mind is 100x the size of mine in imagination… only. Haha I luv you Jim. 3

The day was sunny and exuberant. A perfect day to soak up some glorious sun and long walks in the park. A perfect day to visit some relatives…like Toby. Sarah tried to stare straight ahead on the road, but her thoughts would wander unconsciously to last night's dream. Jareth was terribly mad, that Sarah knew. The rose, the feather and his words were proof that he was mad and that he was indeed very real. It was the first time he tried to prove it to her. A sign that he was still very mad. However, Sarah knew that he could pull a trick on her any time during the day. Like, if Sarah and Toby were in the middle of a game of chess, Jareth could appear and steal Toby out of anger. Or worse, turn him into a goblin! Sarah took deep breaths, trying to calm her anxious nerves.

"Take it easy, girl. Nothing's happening. Everything is alright."

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!!

"Hey! Watch it!"

Sarah shook her head and stared dumbfounded at the angry driver who just beeped at her. As he speed past her, he stuck out his middle finger at her. She narrowed her eyes. What did she do wrong? Sarah looked in her rearview mirror: nothing wrong. Sarah fixed her gaze out in front of the road: nothing wrong either. Sarah looked around herself and suddenly it dawned to her what she did wrong. It was so obvious that it felt like plunging into artic ice-cold water on a hot sunny day; Sarah stopped in the middle of the highway. Apparently, the angry driver was right behind her and if he was a clumsy driver, he could have crashed, full-force, into Sarah's car. She could've gotten injured or killed, but she didn't want to linger on the possibilities. Sarah took deep breaths, trying to push the gas but couldn't, somehow, and all the angry drivers that sped past her either 1.) beeped, 2.) cursed at her, or 3.) beep and curse at her. Sarah shook her head trying to get her frayed thoughts organized and continue driving, tentatively pressing the gas, until she was almost at the speeding limit.

She was about to enter the route that lead to her old house when she thought she saw a barn owl on a tree. Sarah was about to lose control on her car and crash into a telephone pole but gained control at the last minute. Am I going crazy? Sarah thought.

"Maybe I am." She mumbled out loud. That could've been any owl, but don't they live in the plains... Sarah shook her head mentally. That's more than twice that she had to shake her head mentally and physically in one day. She was definitely going mad. Sarah sighed. "Maybe it wasn't him. I WAS going too fast." Sarah looked at her speedometer and saw that she was going 70mph when the speed limit was 35mph. She slowed down and came to a stop when a familiar three-story white house came into view. Sarah's childhood home, not very elegant, but where a lot of memories were made. No place like home, she thought. Sarah looked out to the side of the road where a bit of forest resided. She drifted her eyes close when old memories of running with Merlin, trying to make it home on time to baby-sit Toby, came back to her. She could remember that one special day when she was supposed to baby-sit Toby on the weekend and came home past seven. Her stepmother Karen always ordered her around, thinking that, now that she was Sarah's new mother she could order her around. Sarah was especially very mad that day. The day when she wished Toby... Sarah opened her sad eyes. Ever since that day, she's been meaning to tell Toby she was sorry for thinking that she didn't care about him because she wished him away. However, the labyrinth taught her that she cared a great deal about Toby. More than anyone knew. Except one, manipulating King…

"Sarah!" Sarah almost jumped at the loud voice that yelled her name. She looked out the window to her left and couldn't stop the grin that spread her mouth.

"Toby! How are you?!" She yelled through the closed window. Toby gave her a thumbs up. He was growing very fast, Sarah remarked. She could almost remember those good old days when she had changed his stinky diaper. Those were good, smelly times. Sarah slipped the key out of the ignition, opened her driver's door and stepped onto the road before her house. Toby was already by her side.

"Sarah! You made it!" Sarah smiled and ruffled his spiky blond hair. She couldn't resist raising a brow at his new hairstyle. His hair was long and it being spiky almost made him look like a porcupine. Must be the latest trend, Sarah mused. But it was untamed and wild like...

"I would never turn down a request from you Toby." Sarah's eyes darkened and her voice was very low, "I would never turn you down." She told him seriously. In her voice, she hoped he could catch her apology for wishing him away. Toby half-smiled at her. His eyes looked through her and a grand understanding shone in his eyes. Like he knew her secret apology.

"I know." He said simply, his eyes still shinning. Sarah sighed, suddenly weary.

"Where's Karen?" Toby frowned.

"She's not here." Sarah cocked her head to side, wondering why Toby would be so nervous.

"Where is she?" Toby shifted from foot-to-foot, staring at the ground. Sarah knew the signs before he would say anything.

"She's at the grocery, picking up last minute food for our picnic."

"You're lying." Sarah said with utmost calm.

"Am not!" Sarah regarded him with cruel eyes and Toby shied away from her. Like a boy caught doing something bad and his mother punishing him. Sarah kept staring down Toby until she saw Toby's shoulders sag and heard him exhale a long breath. "She went to tell everyone in town you were back." He winced when Sarah yelled,

"What?!" Toby shifted his eyes somewhere else, pretending to be interested on the rock in front of his left big toe. Sarah started pacing, waving her hands about dramatically. "Why does she always make my return here like HELL?!" Toby shrugged, even though he knew Sarah didn't see him. " All I wanted was a nice, private picnic with you, dad and Karen, but NOO!" Sarah stopped pacing when Toby held onto her arm.

"Sarah stop. Ma is just, well, she's just..." Toby shut his mouth when his words failed. He opened his mouth to try again, but stopped when he felt Sarah tremble. "Sarah?"

"Oh... my... god." She was looking up ahead of her and knew from the sound and the earthquake-like shaking, that something bad was coming. Toby looked to where Sarah was staring and his eyes widened. "Oh, Hell." Sarah muttered before she turned and started running down the road. Toby stood where he was and hung his head in disappointment when herds of people trampled down the road, after Sarah and probably some pictures or signatures. Karen was in loads of doo-doo, especially with Sarah's dull mood today.

"KAREN!" Sarah screamed from a distance.

"What was that all about?!" Sarah was pacing the small kitchen in her old house. Her dad and Toby were all watching her pace with irritated expressions. Except Karen, she looked at bit guilty and ashamed. Sarah's father was shaking his head whilst Sarah accused Karen with her, quotes, 'foolishness'. "Karen you could've gotten me killed!"

"What?!" Karen bolted upright and glared daggers at Sarah. She walked furiously towards Sarah, standing right in front of her and made herself calm down. " You didn't get killed, not a scratch on you." Then more quietly, "You're overreacting Sarah."

"Are you kidding?!"

"Please! Karen! Sarah! Be QUIET!!" Everyone looked at Sarah's dad, Robert Williams, and were shocked at his sudden loud outburst. Rob was always so quiet, he was the last person anyone would expect a loud outburst from. Robert looked everyone in the kitchen straight in the eye with a forlorn expression in his face. "Now please, you're both acting, 'foolishly'. Sarah, Karen is right, you are overreacting. CALM DOWN, you weren't killed. Karen, it is not in your place to tell every single soul in this town that your famous stepdaughter is coming, since she clearly told you not to. Without bodyguards she could've gotten hurt-" Robert shot a dangerous look in Sarah's direction, like saying, 'You better not disagree with me'. "-but, she didn't. So why can't everyone calm down, hmm?" There was a long, awkward silence before anyone talked.

"I'm calm, dad." Everyone shot wary looks toward Toby who, but, grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, dad. You're right. You're both right. Now, " Sarah beamed, her mood changing almost instantly, they'd think it was part of her famous acting, "Let's have that picnic."

And it was a lovely picnic, with a cool breeze and the sun warming their backs, of course, people still came at Sarah with shy requests for pictures and autographs, which she would then glare daggers at Karen. No one noticed, once again, the snowy owl and the few goblins that hid in the flowers and trees.

Later that night…

The old apartment was dull in it's plain white walls and, life, was missing from the place, even though someone did live here. That someone, obvious to the old apartment, probably did not like his/her life, even if he/she doesn't know it and happens to be someone famous. And being someone famous is often harder than it looks. You have to spend every second of your life trying to live up to everyone's expectations and trying to be absolutely perfect and flawless. But it is often, at times, too much pressure for some celebrities and they end up twisted and damned, like Britney Spears. So, like the owner of this apartment, the rooms are gray and dull and there is no life, no color in the apartment. Tired of today's activities, Sarah Williams goes to a long and pitiful sleep.

"Well, if it isn't you." In that one second that those words were emitted, Sarah bolted her eyes awake and sat straight up. It can't be, she thought. She has been paranoid that entire picnic with her family and the rest of the evening, looking out for him, but saw no sign of him. Until now, that is. Her eyes widened when she saw his lean and masculine figure leaning against one of her bedroom's walls. Although she couldn't see quite well in the dark, she could recognize the same clothes he wore the night when he took Toby away many years ago. And he hasn't changed one bit. After the labyrinth, Sarah was surprised (and pleased) that she could remember all the different clothes he wore on their every encounter, the way he smiled mockingly at her, the way his hair flowed with the breeze, how he smelled... Sarah could feel the hot flow of heat pulsing through her veins and pooling her cheeks with a burning fury. She was glad it was still dark. She, felt, him grinning at her, but one look around her apartment, and his look of amusement was replaced by a look of pity, she felt it. She felt every emotion he feels. It was so odd. "My, I take it you do not enjoy your life here." Sarah ignored his comment.

"Jareth, what are you doing here?" She asked, still sleepy. Jareth considered her question for awhile and walked towards her, in her bed, and sat beside her. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered,

"Do you really want to know?" Sarah nodded numbly, dumbstruck at his dangerously low voice that would probably slice her if she disobeyed his every command. Jareth pulled back, expressionless, and looked at her, fully in the face before he brought his lips upon hers. Sarah made a surprised sound heard from behind her throat, but Jareth's lips were so soft and she couldn't help... responding. He parted their lips with his chameleon tongue and he rubbed his tongue against hers. His hand was suddenly in her hair, tangling his fingers in her locks, taming her tousled and frizzy hair. His other hand was at her waist and was making lightly, dizzying designs on the small of her back. His tongue was now teasing her, and the grip on her waist tightened and he was lowering, carefully, onto her back, him on top of her and then... he was gone. Sarah opened her eyes when his warmth disappeared, when she couldn't feel his tongue or his hands or his gorgeous body. Surprisingly, she missed his warmth and her body burned in fury at wanting more. But what really surprised her was...

Her eyes widened when realization of what SHE was doing came crashing down on her like a huge tsunami wave. When his tongue touched hers and rubbed against hers, she wrapped her hands around his head, trying to put his whole mouth in hers, wanting so much more. When his hand was in her hair she leaned into his touch and lifted her head a bit to give him easy access. When his other hand was at her small back, tracing patterns, she groaned and rubbed her tongue against his, harshly, even if she didn't mean to, and tangled her hands into his soft, silken hair. And she liked every single second of it.

"Jareth?!" She called out in the unrequited darkness of her old apartment and as figured, he didn't answer. She hardly noticed that she remembered his name. "Jareth! Jareth!" She searched the darkness and couldn't find him anywhere. She knew she couldn't see him, but she knew he was there. She could almost feel it, feel him watching her from afar. "JARETH!" Sarah was about to give up and go back to sleep when she heard his snicker. Sarah, confused, rose from her bed and wandered around her old room. Then she heard, not only his snicker, but others. The goblins. She heard them from every corner in her room. She could hear some in her bathroom, messing with the toilet, in her closet, rearranging her clothes, under her bed, outside her window, there were everywhere. Some that were nearby started whispering words that she has spoken a long time ago, forever embedded in her memory.

_...to take back the child..._

_...take back..._

…_you__**…**_

_...stolen..._

_...will is stronger..._

_...will stronger..._

_...kingdom as great..._

_...kingdom great..._

_...no power..._

_...power..._

_...me..._

The goblins kept chanting the words over and over again, spinning Sarah around and around. They tugged on her, bit her, they threw a rope around her. Their evil grins and choking laughs were filled with malice as they set about on their grim mission. Sarah kicked, clawed, bit and threw herself against the many goblins, but they were almost magical as even the smallest ones held her down. "JARETH!!" Sarah screamed and thrashed about, but even she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. One of the more smarter, but ruthless, goblins picked up a photograph of Toby off her vanity table and BAM! Sarah's eyes rolled backward and her body went limp as she sank into unconsciousness. The goblins cackled, their eyes sparkling with mirth and cruelty.

Jareth, nearby, picked her up and held her against him, whispering fiercely,

_**"You're mine."**_


	4. The Dream

DISCALIMER: I do not own Jareth, (I shall get my share of revenge with Iman), Sarah, nor anyone else who is accompanied with Jim Henson, the puppet guy. Please R&R, but most importantly, ENJOY!

**LABYRINTHLABYRINTHLABYRINTHLABYRINTHLABYRINTHLABYRINT**

The way this universe is constructed and how it controls us, is all so very strange to an ordinary human. There are miracles performed every day and paranormal activities in the strangest of places. There are mysteries that haunt us and secrets that follow us, no matter how hard you die trying, it will never go away. Why not? Why are there ghosts? Why are there angels? Why are there demons? Why are there spirits? There is good and there is bad. Without the good and the bad, the scale that balances our fragile existence will not prevail and will result in disaster. The bad has to weigh as much as the good. That is why there is both good and bad in our every day lives. Some people are good, and some people are bad. Some people are like angels and some people are like devils. But, can you be both, evil and good? Can the good and the evil weigh each other out perfectly? It can. It's happened before. But what if something tips the scale that measures the good and the evil inside of us and makes us into something else entirely.

What if the ghosts and the spirits and the demons were real, were creatures that visited our earth from another dimension, from another world. Do you think they can come for us for revenge or for a friendly hello or goodbye? And what about this universe, can it control every living aspect's destiny? Well, destiny can be envisaged as fore-ordained by the Divine, or by human will… a sense of destiny is like a romance that was "meant to be". The universe can make peoples destiny's way before they were even born. Is that possible? Maybe not. But if it does happen, and someone is visited by otherworldly creatures from another dimension, then I'd say… that person is pretty damn special…

As he laid her down on the plush, overstuffed bed, he put a sleeping spell, in which she will dream happily and then, when the time is right and he is ready, he'll wake her. Oh, yes, only time will tell now. He stood by her bed, god-only-knows-what how many hours, and then he left her.

In her dreams, Sarah was having a pleasant picnic at a grassy hill, overlooking a lake that reflects all of earth's beauties; the blue mountains, the red roses and yellow daffodils scattered throughout the tall, green grass. So soft the grass was, it was like stroking silk stems. The air was not humid at all, it was so very cool, the sun warming her body, making her soul so much at peace, not burning nor scorching. It was all so beautiful, it brought tears to Sarah's eyes. Why hadn't she ever heard of this place? With so much money Sarah earned, she could've easily traveled the whole wide if she wanted to. But she didn't. Now, here in this peaceful place, she regrets not seeing the beauty of the Mother Nature herself. Sarah could just lie here, for the rest of her life, and be forever at peace without no worries at all. She pretty much forgot what she did the past few days when she was awake. Why couldn't she remember? Just then, Sarah saw Jareth, his wispy blonde hair blowing in the cool air, walk towards her with a bouquet of flowers. Upon reaching her, he handed her the flowers and sat next to her on the lonely hill. The flowers were lovely, most of them being silver roses, strange yellow flowers Sarah couldn't name and several black thorny roses. She turned to him, smiling. He beamed at her, raising his brow when she put it under her nose.

"Mmm, smells beautiful." She told him, instantly happy from the sheer aroma of the flowers.

"You're beautiful." He told her quietly. His eyes held something in them for a moment. It was tenderness and something else that Sarah is now madly curious about.

"Thanks." She mumbled, blushing and lost in thought. Jareth abruptly laid down of the grassy hill on his side, his head propped up on his elbow. He stared at her until she had to meet him straight in the eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice, his eyes, his very being was mesmerizing her. _Focus. _His lips, oh god, the temptation was all too much. Sarah laid down on her back next to Jareth, trying hard to focus but failing miserably. She felt so weak and shy next to him. She felt so damn vulnerable, she bet she would let him hurt her, but she couldn't, she couldn't let herself think that. They both didn't move, not even to close the little space between them. Sarah was staring up at the clouds and she felt Jareth's eyes penetrate her soul. She glanced at him, and saw him staring at her intently, his brows pulled over his eyes. They both stared at each other, not one of them blinking, not one of them moving, until they suddenly started kissing. His lips were agonizingly soft and gentle against her own, slowly, gently, kissing her until she heard herself moaning. Smiling, he pulled away from her, prying her hands off, that wound themselves around him during their exchange, out of his hair. Sarah stared at him with an unfathomable expression.

"Jareth, I need to know…" Jareth just looked at her, his brow raised, but knowing very much what she was asking.

"Need to know what, Sarah?" Sarah squirmed under his body. He pushed himself off of her and laid next to her on his side again. This time, there was no space between them.

"I need to know if you love me." She said this quietly, but not worrying if he couldn't hear, for she knew all too well, he could hear everything. He propped himself up on his elbow again, but this time, he was so close to her face, his breath stirred her hair and tickled her eyelashes. His eyes were a dark shade now, she realized, as he slowly leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"Yes, Sarah. I love you more than you can begin to imagine." Sarah blushed a deep scarlet, She turned her head away from him when she couldn't look into his eyes, his eyes that told her that she knew that he loved her all along. She just had to realize that, and hear her heart throb for him and only him. Only, she was stubborn and she doesn't give in too easily, but with Jareth's case… well, she doesn't know how much strength she has in herself not to fall for him hard and fast.

Suddenly, she felt his fingertips trace strange designs on the side of her jaw that faced him. Holding her breath, she turned around to face him once more, until she felt his lips, hover right above her lips, softly, gently, brushing them, their breaths intermingling with one another.

"So," he said with a small smile touching his lips, "how about you, Sarah?" Sarah didn't move, she held her breath. As they quietly waited for her response, they examined each other carefully. Sarah, in other dreams, has almost mesmerized his entire physical body structure and face. His eyes, one blue the other hazel, burned into her soul if she wasn't careful, like now. Sarah shifted uncomfortably under Jareth's warm body. His body wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually, more than comfortable. Since she mesmerized, practically, HIM entirely, she wondered if his body naked looked like the body she envisioned of him without clothes. With just that thought, Sarah's senses heightened to an all-new level she has never experienced, it felt absolutely wonderful, and him being on top of her right now, it was just so exotic and her nerves felt so wild and out-of-control, she didn't notice herself arching up to him, until he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed himself tighter to her. Sarah gasped as her desires for him arose, making it almost unbearably painful just trying to resist him. He leaned down and licked the inside of her ear, making Sarah gasp, whispering, "You cannot resist me any longer dear Sarah. Give in to your dreams." With that said, Sarah let go of any resistance she had left and gave in to her dream's wildest desires.

A couple of hours later…

Sarah lay next to him, on that same, small, lonely hill. He smelt of leather and something entirely too magical, too powerful. But right now, as he lay there, wearing nothing at all, he seemed vulnerable. He turned to her and propped his head on his elbow. He looked at down the length of his nose and stared at her. When she couldn't take any more of the unbearable silence she broke it.

"What is it?" She knew something was troubling him, she could see it in his eyes. He could be so mysterious at times…but it drove her wild with lust. He didn't answer for a long time. Sarah decided that he won't tell her anything until she's forgotten about it, that's when he does tell her. She knew him so very well, you see, ever since defeating the labyrinth, she's had these dreams where they both interact and talk. She has grown over the years, just being used to him. At first, she thought it strange though, that she should dream of him, every single night. Though, no harm came from it, except the occasional times when she just zones out and forgets everyone and everything around her. Sarah sighed and looked at the still blue sky. Nothing has changed in the hours that she has spent here. There wasn't even the slightest breeze change, she realized. It seemed so unreal, even though what just happened a couple of hours earlier felt real, she knew it probably wasn't. Or was it? Sarah pondered this for awhile, until she felt his fingers tracing patterns on her collarbone, going down, down, between her supple breasts, going even downer still… Sarah blushed a bright red and turned to face him. He didn't pay attention to her, and still his fingers kept going down. It was then that Sarah reached for his hand and held it in her grasp. Now that she has caught his attention, he looked up, staring straight into her green hazel eyes. It felt like he was piercing through her soul. Suddenly, he kissed her, deeply and passionately, and as just as suddenly, he broke away, leaving Sarah gasping for air. He touched his forehead to hers and whispered,

"Do you love me?" Everything went still. There was no more breeze, Sarah realized distinctly. Even the clouds stopped moving. Everything froze into place, except Sarah, who was breathing in deeply. It wasn't that she was suffocating, what with no air, for some odd possible reason she was still breathing normally, it was just the way Jareth was looking into her eyes. Even with their faces so close together, she could still see the look in his eyes. He said nothing, not even moving, just patiently waiting for her answer. Sarah thought it over. He admitted today that he loved her, 'more than you can begin to imagine', was his exact words. Does she love him? Sarah looked into his eyes and searched into his soul the answer she was searching for.

"Yes." It was a breathless whisper. No human being could've heard her. But Jareth wasn't human, he could hear anything. Slowly, the breeze came back again and the clouds started to move across the blue sky, like someone tugged on a switch to turn it on. Then, Jareth stood up and swept up Sarah into his strong, amble arms and magically dressed her in an elegant green dress, about the same color shade as her eyes. The dress was made of a silky cotton, like nylon, and it swayed in the breeze. Sarah smiled at Jareth, who was also dressed, wearing a loose white shirt, black tights with a greenish hue to them and black boots. His strange medallion shone brightly in the sun's direction. Sarah and Jareth both laughed as he swung her around and around in his warm, protective arms.

Sarah knew she had to wake up now, she felt like this was the end of her dream, yet, she didn't want to leave. She knew she had forgotten something vitally important, but she didn't care. She didn't want to leave Jareth's arms, not even if all hell broke loose and the world was crumbling all around her, that Toby and her family would be dead, but she didn't care. She knew that she was telling the truth when he asked her if she loved him. She did. Sarah threw her head back laughing, and felt Jareth tighten his grip around her ever more. Right now, she didn't give a damn about anything.


	5. The Goblin Companions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, etc; NOR do I own Sqeek or Sp****ü****rg****ü****s. They actually belong to Brian Froud! You know, the guy who drew the goblins in the Labyrinth? No? Well, if you are a big fan of the Labyrinth, like me, you can check out all the goblins. Just type in Goblin Companions Brian Froud in google and click the last one, the 'crazyattic' one. when you click on it, it shows you the Brian Froud intro and just click the table of contents and it shows you all the goblins you can click on. It's really interesting, if you want to check itout sometime.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and in the next chapter I'll thank all the reviewers who have so far reviewed this story. **

**You guys are the life and blood of this story. I need you guys (got a little emotional there) OK, onto the story. Enjoy!**

**LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH **

It was much too soon for Sarah for the dream to end. The place that her wild dream took upon was absolutely beautiful. She idly wondered what it's name is. As she slowly floated down into consciousness, she felt silk under her fingertips, felt a nice breeze coming from her right, felt the sun shine it's warmth on her in the same direction as the breeze and thought, I must be in a room. She tried to open her eyes, but she had to yawn first. It's strange how sometimes you can't do something important without doing some other thing first, like smelling your food before eating it or having to need gum for history. Sarah yawned and immediately afterwards, her body stretched on it's own accord. Sarah sat up instantly when she realized…she wasn't in New York anymore. Instead she was in a beautiful room, fit for a queen! The ceilings and some parts of the wall was painted in scenes from a glamorous everyday lifestyle back in medieval times. There was gold paint and dark redwood and purple with gold embroidery curtains with redwood benches and chairs with rich textiles of fabric. That is just the beginning though, there was so much more to this room that wherever Sarah looked she'd find something that she didn't really see well, when she just took a simple glance around. Everything, from the top of the ceiling to the very floor was beautiful and breathtaking. No detail left unobserved by the ever-so-persistent eye. However, although glamorous and possibly right from Sarah's wildest dreams, Sarah had a strange feeling being in this room.

She should have been in… somebody's house…penthouse…she couldn't remember the person's name…or what a penthouse is.

"Something strange is going on." She said aloud. Sarah looked around the room, waiting for someone to appear. "What the fuck is a penthouse?" She asked exasperated. She sighed. She was getting nowhere by acting foolishly. Of course there was no one here, no one to answer her…this isn't another one of her weird dreams…this was for real. Although, the room, the bed, the dream…it still seems like Sarah is dreaming but she woke up from a dream within a dream. "Am I still dreaming, then?"

"No, missy wissy." Sarah looked around frantically to the strange tiny voice that just came out of nowhere. She couldn't find anyone. "Down here, oh, pretty, mighty, troll." Sarah looked down to see a little goblin with a very wiry body, few hair upon it's almost balding head. He looked like any other goblin, except for his eyes. They were a bright green.

"I'm sorry." Sarah bend down to meet him to eye-level. "I didn't see you."

"Yeah," he huffed, "Typical troll lady. Except you're prettier than those ugly hags with smelly mums." Sarah grinned. She realized now, how much she missed the Labyrinth's inhabitants. Sarah was quite taken with this little goblin. "EWW!" He suddenly screeched, Sarah jumped. "Aww, gross! Sqeek! How many times do I have to tell you! Don't show me your feces!"

"What?" Sarah turned around to see another goblin, this one also pretty small, coming from the bathroom. His voice was squeaky, but he was quite rounded. "I had to go!"

"Yeah, but who wants to see what you like so much, Sqeek! Gross! I swear I will lick your cat until it has no more fur!" The tiny goblin named Sqeek, trembled slightly, his face red.

"You wouldn't." Sqeek said through gritted teeth.

"I would." The goblin before Sarah countered. A deep growl tore from inside Sqeek's chest and in less than a blink, the little goblin that was once before Sarah, is now under Sqeek.

"I swear Spürgüs, I will rip out your slimy, grimy heart!" Sarah stood up and watched on with horrifying fascination as Sqeek began tearing at Spürgüs' thin, wiry hair. Spürgüs howled with pain, and began kicking frantically at Sqeek, trying desperately to get out from under him. Spürgüs' scalp was bleeding from where Sqeek brutally pulled his hair, his eyes lolled from the excruciating pain. Sarah was frozen on the spot, not knowing what to do. Finally, when she couldn't take the screams and the blood that is seeping into the room's carpets, she ran to them and tried to keep them away from each other. They bit her and scratched her, but Sarah paid them no mind. She knew it was nature of the goblins, deep down, she knew. Sarah froze as she realized her new… unspoken abilities… how did she know that?… and Spürgüs and Sqeek immediately continued their brawl. Sqeek saw Sarah stare into nothing out of the corner of his eye, and nudged Spürgüs in the groin. He growled in response and started to punch Sqeek in his abdomen, and it took Sqeek's willpower to stop Spürgüs.

"No, brother, look!" Spürgüs didn't stop or slow down. Sqeek grew exasperated and punched Spürgüs in the face. His hand connected with Spürgüs' cheek in a sickening wet, 'crunch', and Sqeek pulled back to stare at Spürgüs, wondering if he would finally stop.

"Ouch, Sqeek! That one hurt!" Spürgüs complained while holding his jaw with both hands. Sqeek pushed him off and pointed at Sarah.

"Look, brother! The King's lady is sad!" Sarah whipped her head towards Sqeek, eyeing him with incredulity.

"The King's lady?!" Spürgüs and Sqeek looked at each other and nodded.

"You know…" Spürgüs trailed off and began doing thrusting movements with his hips.

"Ewww!" Sarah exclaimed. She took a step backwards, staring at Sqeek who was still thrusting his hips and Spürgüs who was laughing so hard he was on his back, kicking his scrawny legs in the air, tears streaming down his face. Sarah almost felt worried over Spürgüs, who was practically choking on the air, almost. Sarah kept on taking a step backwards, when she bumped into what she thought was a wall. The wall was rough and bumpy. Sarah placed her hands on back of her, thinking it was a wall, but touching something else… something that immediately hardened under her soft touch. Before Sarah could gasp, strong hands wound around her waist, pulling Sarah tighter against 'the wall'. Lips were at her neck, jaw, ear, whispering,

"Welcome home, love." Sarah strained to see his face, trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not.

"Jareth." She whispered his name into his breath. The lips that were at her ear slowly, curved. Jareth suddenly spun her around and held onto her shoulders with incredible force. Before Sarah could say anything, he lips were upon hers in a forceful, powerful kiss. His tongue pushed past her parted lips and began doing tantalizing tricks inside her mouth. It was magical and it sent a strong desire for Jareth throughout her entire body, from the top to her head, to her fingertips, which was in entwined in Jareth's hair, to her toes that wanted to rest themselves on the ground. It all felt too real for Sarah… the dream in which Sarah and Jareth were on that hill was nothing compared to the reality of this burning kiss. It was then that she realized… this wasn't a dream. Sarah pulled away from Jareth and tried to look him straight in the eyes, but his lips trailed down her lips to her jaw, to her collarbone, even downer still. "Jareth…" Sarah tried to make herself sound clearer, stronger, but she was absolutely breathless. She tried again, "Jareth." He murmured something incoherent in reply. She pushed at his chest, it was really hard because their chests were so close together there was no space to fit Sarah's small hand, and then Sarah grabbed his chin so his lips wouldn't wander whilst she talked. It took all her willpower to take his lips off her burning skin. "Jareth, please." Jareth stopped and looked at her, concern apparent in his eyes, her tone of voice worried him. "I need to ask you something. I need to know." Apprehension replaced the concern in his eyes immediately after she finished her sentence.

"What do you need to talk about, love?" His voice was cool, collected, but something underneath… he was hiding something that he really didn't want Sarah to know.

"Before I can ask, I need you to promise me one thing." Jareth eyed her warily. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Spürgüs and Sqeek disappear. They never stopped laughing.

"Alright. What is it?" Sarah took a deep breath before stating in her most firm a voice she could manage,

"I want you to tell me the truth. Whatever I ask, I want the truth, all of it, or none of it. Promise?" Jareth looked at her with sad eyes.

"Why?" He asked softly. There was deep pain, but he hid it well. Why would he feel pain?

"Because… I need to know that this isn't one of your illusions, that I am not going crazy, that this isn't a dream. Please Jareth, I need to know before I do something, in reality, if it is even reality, that I will regret." Jareth stared at her with so much sadness, and so much pain. He revealed to her how much he has suffered, she felt his suffering, his pain. A tear slid down her warm cheek as this overwhelming emotion choked her. He gathered her up in his strong embrace, whispering into her ear, lightly kissing her head, rubbing her back, trying everything to calm her down. "I'm so sorry." Sarah whispered over and over again. She felt how her triumph at getting her brother back, had a toll on him. She realized that Jareth offered himself and her dreams more than once and within his songs there told a tale when she was young. Why she hadn't noticed it before, is explainable; she was young and naive. She just felt so guilty at causing him so much pain.

"Sarah." Jareth whispered. Sarah turned to look at him and saw such tenderness and sadness in his eyes. "Before you ask your question, I need to ask one of my own." Sarah looked at him for quite awhile wondering if he was secretly going to tell her a big lie, but what she found in his face, was complete surrender. Unable to form any words, Sarah nodded. For a while, Jareth just looked at her, staring deeply into her eyes, not saying anything for a long time. Finally, he asks in a soft voice,

"Do you love me, Sarah Williams?" Sarah froze. It was a simple question, Sarah was almost sure Jareth would ask her a type of question like that, but it still froze her in place. She knew the answer, she has always loved him, the answer was all to obvious that her subconscious mind answered his question, whilst the conscious part of her wondered why he would ask that. She was a little breathless as his eyes stared her down.

"Yes, Jareth. I love you." She managed to say. Jareth immediately swooped her up in his arms, embracing her tightly, Sarah wondered how she was able to breathe. Jareth spun them around, Sarah giggling and holding onto him, burying his fingers in his familiar soft hair. Jareth kept on whispering, 'I love you', over and over again, kept on kissing her wherever his lips could touch. After Jareth had settled, he just held her. Sarah doesn't know how long they've held each other, but she didn't want to ever leave his arms.

"Sarah…" Jareth whispered in her soft hair. He pulled back to stare her fully in the eyes and said to her in a sort of business-like voice, yet very softly, "It's time you knew everything."


	6. The Conversation

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I practically do __**NOT**__ own any of the Labyrinth characters mentioned in this chapter. Sorry guys, but I can tell you now, there will be interesting characters later on that I have come with. ENJOY!!_

_**LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH**_

_It was both exciting and scary at the same time that Jareth was going to be telling her about his past. Sarah smiled as she tried to picture her lover as a child. However, there was something that was bugging Sarah, she almost had the urge to ask Jareth. She felt, no, knew, that something was missing. Some very important information that suddenly was deleted. Sarah remembers living in New York, somewhere on a high floor, in a tall building. She knew she was…content, not unhappy or miserable, was she? Sarah couldn't remember. She remembers Toby, Karen, her father Robert, but couldn't remember if they were happy. Actually, as a matter of fact, the more time Sarah spent here in the Labyrinth, she kept forgetting more details about… what, her past life? Did she wish herself here? Sarah almost panicked, but once she looked into Jareth's eyes, and what she saw in those mismatched wonders, she completely lost herself in those eyes, forgetting her panic replacing it with happiness. It should have bothered her that Jareth held so much power over her, but Sarah couldn't fight it. He was irresistible and… yummy._

_Jareth took her small, delicate hand and led her towards her bed. Just leading her towards her bed made Sarah's heart accelerate, even though she knew he was only going to tell her just about everything. He sat down on the corner and she did also, pressing herself as close to Jareth as she can. Jareth didn't react, he had this faraway look. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out deeply. In a flat tone he addressed Sarah,_

"_You know, I met your mother before you were born, back when your parents just recently wed." Sarah's eyes when wide, but said nothing, because she knew he was going to continue anyway. "You see, one day, I felt like visiting the Goblin City, looking around stores and such. Then I came upon this shabby tent, barely held up by thin-looking sticks, and covered with this moth eaten cloth. But what attracted me to this tent was that it was isolated by the other stores and I felt a strong and powerful aura. _

_I went inside and I found a gypsy dwarf inside. I found it strange that a dwarf can actually become a gypsy, but still, curiosity took advantage of me and I found that the dwarf was named Eitri (pronounced EE-tree). He asks me a question, I forgot what it was, but when I answered, he shook his head and looked me in the eye and said, '"Goblin King, you have no heart, a pity. However, when the love of your life appears, she will reject you, coldhearted cruel King."' I was very shocked, all I could say was, '"Who is she?"' He smiles and replies, '"A human girl, by the name of Williams. And that is all I can tell you, Goblin King. No help, will you have, no answers. This is your destiny, make of it, what you think is right or wrong."' And then, he disappears. I realize now, he was an oracle, by the name of Aesir (pronounced AY-sur). The dwarf Eitri was his disguise." Jareth sighed. Sarah waited patiently before he continued his story. _

"_One day I was summoned by a woman who clearly didn't want her child, for the child was abused and decided to wander a bit. I was in New York, walking among the tall buildings, when something caught my eye. It was a poster about a Broadway show staring a female by the name of Linda Williams. I looked at the women in the poster and thought her features were lovely. I tried to think up ways to approach without being awkward, when something else caught my eye. The man she was starring with had a similar resemblance to myself and thus, a plan formed in my head._

_I transformed into this 'Jeremy' fellow and tried to find Linda among inside the building. I found the real Jeremy and got rid of him in a flash. Don't worry, I sent him in an oubliette for the time being." Jareth said when he saw the look of shock on Sarah's face when he said he 'got rid of him.' "Sarah, I don't kill people, I can injure them, but not kill. It is not in my place."_

"_I'm sorry Jareth, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Go ahead." Sarah gave him an apologetic look and Jareth took her hand into his own hands and started rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. He smiled._

"_Anyways, I approached her and I worked with her and such. Linda and the crew did detect a difference in 'Jeremy's' personality, but they thought it was the drugs he was taking. They let it pass when they found that I didn't slur or swoon and did so much better acting than the real Jeremy. Well, this much I found out about Linda, dear Sarah, please forgive me if this insults, but, Linda was… too flirty and outright bold with me and other men, although she has already wed. She skipped her honeymoon to be in this play."_

"_I don't think dad told me that. I can't remember." Jareth gave her a sad smile. _

"_I'm sorry, love. Did you know that your mother was very bipolar?" Sarah nodded. _

"_I remember collecting magazine clips of her and I remember reading that she was everything of what you have mentioned so far. They said such nasty things to her."_

"_Well, your mother did have her ups. She has a strong passion for acting, like you, and she's very bright. I'm glad to say that you have her ups and not her downs. Her will for fame is a forest fire, unstoppable and untamable. I was fond of that fire." He told this to Sarah with such an intensity in his eyes, it made her breathless. "But I could tell that Linda was not 'the love of my life'."_

"_So, what did you do?" Sarah tried to decipher the look in his eyes, but couldn't. This look was unlike any other look she knows. _

"_I stuck around. I discovered that your mother was pregnant with your father's child. Be thankful it wasn't another man." Sarah nodded, it was the only response she could think of. "During this time, I returned the real Jeremy to earth and was seeing your mother. Your father found out about Jeremy and I remember your father was outraged. Linda promised she won't be seeing other men. Besides, with her obvious round belly, she really couldn't attract men. I kept an eye on Linda and yourself, knowing that Linda was carrying a girl. Whenever Linda 'accidentally' drank alcohol, I protected you. I have always protected you." He said the last part very softly, that Sarah's eyes welled up with tears. "I remember the day you were born, the exact details, everything. It was in a nice, local hospital in New York, in an area for the rich, and I remember watching you and Linda and all the doctors and nurses work from outside the window, I was in owl form. Your mother didn't know what to name you, neither did your father. Almost instantly, I came up with a name for you." Sarah's eyes widened. "Yes, Sarah I named you."_

"_How?" She asked. _

"_I got inside your father's head and named through his lips. You should have seen his face, it was so damn confused, he could've been taken for a mentally retarded man." Jareth chuckled. Sarah narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Her father wasn't hurt, or if he was, he's fine now. "What's done is done." Jareth told her sternly when she hadn't stopped narrowing her eyes at him. She relaxed her face. _

"_My thoughts exactly." Jareth lifted an eyebrow. Sarah had a surge of jealousy towards that one simple movement. She has always wanted to do that, but never could. How the fuck are people able to lift their damn eyebrows?! Jareth chuckled. He leaned in towards her so that the tips of their noses touched. _

_His tone was amused when he asked, "Jealous?" Sarah didn't, couldn't, answer him. Her breath came in small gasps and her heart sped up. She longed for him to kiss her, but somehow, deep down, her heart told her otherwise. Should she be cautious of Jareth? She loved him, and he loved her. Why would her heart feel differently from her mind? These thoughts were silenced when Jareth pressed his lips to hers. It was a simple and gentle kiss, but it still left Sarah dazed and breathless when they pulled apart. Jareth's smile was all-knowing and that made the past thoughts and questions came back full force, but Sarah pushed them down. She had to silence her heart, it wasn't making any sense, Jareth meant no harm. _

"_Continue." She urged him. Jareth looked away and was silent for a moment. Then he looked at her with those mismatched eyes, burning in their orbs, and everything felt lighter in her head. _

"_Do you remember the Christmas present you received in 1975, from your mother?" He asked this softly and with a weird edge to it. Sarah looked at him strangely and answered, cautiously,_

"_Yeah. It was a statue of a fairy king." The next words he spoke froze Sarah._

"_Don't you think it resembled me too much?" Sarah didn't speak, but instead tried to go back to that day, when she opened the present and found a fairy king standing with a cape and tights and wild hair. She remembers how a bit of his pointed ear stood out of his metal hair. Only it wasn't made out of metal, her father said so himself. It was like a wood like metal. Delicate, but strong. She had that statue on top of her little desk that held magazine clips of her mother. It was the first wonderful, beautiful gift her mother gave her, or… Sarah gasped, suddenly comprehending. _

"_You gave it to me!" Jareth just looked at her. "But, my mother…" That last part was muttered, small and squeaky, like a child discovering something horrifying. _

"_Sarah." Jareth tightened his grip on her hand. "I didn't want to tell you this part of my whole confession, because, I know you treasured your mother above everything else, even her gifts that were actually sent by me… I… I don't know what to tell you." His tone was flat but his eyes held something of sadness and… pity._

"_Don't pity me, Jareth!" Her sudden outburst shocked him, but she immediately clamed down. "I'm sorry, it's just… why didn't you tell me sooner?" _

"_Well, if I did, then you would've asked questions as to why I sent you gifts. I took it by time to time." Sarah shook her head in exasperation._

"_No, when I was little, why did you lie to me? Why tell me now?" Jareth shrugged._

"_You're a young women Sarah. You could take it." Sarah shook her head, but this time, it was because she was getting angry. She smile a thin-lipped smile that made Jareth wince._

"_No, dear Jareth, it just makes it harder to accept and get it over with." Jareth grimaced. Sarah just looked away and said, trying to calm her heart beat, "Go on." She felt Jareth hesitate. She looked at him, finally and squeezed his hand. It was good she was a good actress, came in handy at times like these, she just hoped Jareth couldn't tell how much she was trying to dampen the fire that is burning in her blood. _

"_Well," He was unsure and Sarah gave him a sweet smile. He didn't return it but he did continue. "When you were growing up, I gave you books and stuffed toys, like that miniature Hoggle, and stuffed Firey, and a wooden Labyrinth game that you had beside your books. I gave you everything you desired." Sarah thought back to when she had just returned to her home from the Labyrinth, Toby safe and sound, that she realized that the stuffed toys came to life when she was partying with her Labyrinth friends. She remembers the day afterward that she noticed the fairy king was, is, Jareth in a menacing way. She thought of removing it from her sight, but kept it when she dreamt of him that night. Something told her to keep it. _

_Jareth sighed, "The day your mother divorced your father, you seemed to isolate yourself, and immerse yourself in the fantasy lore I gave you. I was happy you liked my gifts, especially that statue of me." Sarah said nothing. "Well, the years went by, and you simply refused to grow up. That wasn't right, I know, I had much experience with goblins to know when one isn't going to grow into an adult. Then your father met Karen." Sarah nodded. Somehow, a part of her dreaded what he'd say next, and the other half wanted to know very badly. "I knew it was just a matter of time until you learned to grow up."_

"_A matter of time for what?" Not good, she wasn't liking this, but she felt compelled to know. Jareth smiled, somewhat, half-heartedly._

"_Toby was born. I'd thought, as a sister and sibling, you'd figure out your duties of responsibility you had for Toby, but I was wrong. You immersed yourself deeper into your fairy stories." His eyes bore into hers. "That's when I send the Labyrinth book." _

_Sarah cocked her head. "I thought that was from a well-known author. Robin Zaker, right?" Jareth grinned mischievously. _

"_Why, you have a good eye. Yes, it's from Mr. Zaker…another disguise perhaps." Sarah's eyes opened wide. Jareth laughed._

"_But, I asked a friend from school if she read Zaker's book, and you're telling me, she lied?" Jareth shrugged._

"_Well, I do sort of, write stuff on earth, as I make some music and star in one or two movies." Sarah gaped. "Of course I took different names, it would give us away if we used the same name." Sarah narrowed her eyes._

"_Who are 'us'?" Jareth cocked his head to one side._

"_You read the fairy tales, Sarah. Some of it is true. We fairy and magical and otherworldly creatures sometimes cross the line that separates us from the humane world. We got to be cautious, for some people on Earth can see us." Sarah nodded comprehending. "Actually, it's safer for us folk to cross to your world when it is on Samhain Night."_

"_What is that?" _

"_Halloween, basically." Sarah formed an 'O', nodding her head too. She didn't say anything to that, so she waited until he continued. "Well, you know what happened right from after I gave you the book. You summoned me and I came." Sarah looked at him now, clearly and focused on only him._

"_That one part when you said, 'But what nobody knew was that the King fell in love with the girl and gave her secret powers,' can you clarify that?" Jareth shrugged._

"_I write those words down-," Sarah was about to open to mouth and yell at him, but he beat her to it, "-and sealed our destiny." Sarah shut her mouth abruptly, and just looked at him warily. She knew she was being stubborn, but she wasn't going to say anything until he explained what he just said. Sealed our destiny, what the hell? Jareth sighed and got up from the bed. He stood and looked down at her. She felt so small under his penetrating gaze, she stood up and met him in the eye. _

"_So stubborn." He said with an amused grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Then, his mouth came down on hers, and left her breathless almost instantly. She needed air! Just when she thought she would faint, his lips were gone from her lips. Sarah opened her eyes and found that Jareth was nowhere in sight. She shook her head. She had questions which needed answers and she is going to get them, even if Jareth runs away._

_Once again, her heart warned her about Jareth. Her heart. Sarah couldn't remember a time when her heart seemed to protest against her. Actually, her heart never behaved like this. So why now? She shouldn't be cautious and wary of Jareth, yet, during their long conversation, she found herself doing so without her heart telling her when. Her heart was trying to tell her something? Is there something that Jareth is keeping secret? If so, Sarah would like to know. Starting now and today. Sarah strode to the door and pulled the doors open. On the other side, she was greeted by Sqeek and Spürgüs who were fighting, again. When they saw her came out the door, they stopped and stood straight. _

"_Lady Sarah, may we assist you?" Spürgüs said with utmost raw concentration and attention, it almost made Sarah laugh. But it didn't. When he said, 'Lady Sarah,' memories of her last Labyrinth visit floated down inside her head. _

"_Sure. Can you show me around?" _

"_Yes, ma'am!" Sqeek yelled in a deep voice, which surprised Sarah, because his voice was squeaky when she first met him. Then he smiled a toothy smile, tongue lolling, and Sarah laughed. Sqeek turned on his toes and started walking down the long corridor Sarah's room was in. Spürgüs and Sarah almost ran to keep up with him. Sarah decided it was a good time to ask._

"_Do any of you guys know Sir. Didymus?" Suddenly…everything went still. Sqeek stopped walking and Spürgüs froze in place. They looked at each other and continued their walk, but slower and more wary of Sarah's presence this time. _

_Sqeek spoke with his usual squeaky voice, "I'm sorry ma'am, but that information is confidential and restricted to give away to any-"_

"_Restricted? Why?" Spürgüs swallowed before answering,_

"_We can't, Lady Sarah. King's orders. Sorry, worry, lorry." _

_Sarah narrowed her eyes, "Well, can you at least tell me if they are alright?" Sqeek answered, but his voice was a little too squeaky,_

"_Weee, caaan't tell youuu thaat eeitherrrerr!" When Sqeek got to 'either' his voice was so squeaky, Sarah and Spürgüs had to cover their ears and Sarah heard and saw, a window shattering. After that, Sarah thought she'd never be able to hear again. _

"_Sorry 'bout that." Spürgüs muttered low. God, She could hear! "He gets like that when he's nervous or lying his ass off."_

"_So, can you guys tell me or not?" Spürgüs looked at her with big, doe-like eyes. He shook his head._

"_Sorry. You'd have to take it up with His Majesty." Sarah sighed. He was very sad all of sudden._

"_You're very intelligent for a goblin." Sarah noted, trying to make him proud and all. He looked at her with narrowed eyes._

"_I'm a half gnome, half imp. Don't ask." He added when Sarah was about to say something. She was going to say how interesting, but she thinks with the question about Sir. Didymus' whereabouts, she was gotten them both on edge. She can't say that she is herself. _

_Why did Jareth keep this a secret? Was he keeping other secrets? Of course, he's lived, for what? Centuries! He has to be hiding something from her. That's why her heart has been giving her weird, negative signals about Jareth. She should've listened to her heart before she said she loved him._

_She just hoped she wasn't too much in love with him. _

_That was it, Sarah had to be all ears and on toes when Jareth appears again. She couldn't afford to have a heart broken from the one man she once feared and secretly…liked, loved? Sarah took a deep breath and followed Sqeek and Spürgüs. She trusted these guys to lead her to interesting places to explore, but the silence was tensed and they were very wary of her every move. Did they trust her? Did she truly, deeply, trust them? Her trust in them seemed to falter with every step she took. Could she trust anyone in this place? Sarah swallowed and tried to brace herself as much as she can for any surprises. You never in a place like the Labyrinth. In her time spent here before, she learned that she couldn't really trust everyone she comes across and that there is a different surprise at every corner… every step she takes. _

_**LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH **_

_**DISCLAIMER, AGAIN: **__the whole thing about Linda and 'Jeremy' being together wasn't really my idea. Like, the producers and Jim Henson came up with that during the filming of the Labyrinth. I twisted it, but the plot lines were that, Jareth transformed into 'Jeremy' and that him and Linda have been going out. Yeah, I know, right? So damn melodramatic. But that little piece of Jareth the Jim Henson crew left out intrigued me and I thought everybody should know about it. _

_Also, the peeps who paid attention at the very beginning of the movie could see the Goblin King statue and a Hoggle toy, a stuffed Firey toy, the wooden Labyrinth… heck if you can hear careful enough, the little music box plays, "As the World Falls Down." Check it out if you haven't noticed it before. _

_**I want to thank the following people who have kept my spirits going when they were in the toilet:**_

_**FireShifter**__: Hope you liked the following chapters!_

_**Darklady26**__: Like it? Review soon to let me know what you think._

_**Tom Riddle's reluctant bride**__: Thanks, I know I'm inventive ;) Hope you like it so far._

_**not written:**__ thanks for commenting. You made my day that day…which was a long time ago, but still, I remember it well. Thank you so much._

_**MythStar Black Dragon:**__ Thanks Maria. I know he goes ballistic, he loves her. And yeah, he's gonna get a lot meaner! But then soften up. Oops, I gave away, a little. ;) Hope you like the chapters that have yet to come._

_**Ergott: **__Thanks. I like interesting stories, glad you think mine is. I know that scene with the goblins repeating words were dark; goblins are supposed to be dark and cunning creatures. Wanted to show that in this chapter. Thanks for commenting, and please, continue reading this! I'm on fire!_

_**Keynesian weirdo:**__ Thanks. Glad you think everything is nice. Hope you like the next chapters._

_**Countess Alana: **__thanks for bringing me back with this story… I completely forgot about it. Yeah, I'm horrible, everyone should say mean things to me, but thanks goes to you my friend. I liked your Van Helsing fics bytheway. Awesome, really. Thanks again. Hope you like these chapters and the ones that are to come._

_**AmericanWoman: **__You'll find out!! All your questions will be answered… and well, I don't know about hopping beds, but…eww, you're right. Hmm, didn't think about THAT one. I just kinda used Mike as a supporting character, not a main one, not really, but yes, they did share a penthouse. You can imagine whatever you want about them (sex, no sex) and whatever in between. If you want, I can say something about Mike and Sarah's relationship. You know what, I think I will. Hope you like the chapter!_

_**Ginabella59:**__ Thanks. I like your name, Ginabella, pretty. You have reviewed this story more than anyone else. Congratulations! Unfortunately you don't win anything. Sorry __L__. I'm glad you liked my story. Hopefully, you'll like the following chapters. This story is far from over. I'm guessing, that there'll be roughly, 30 chapters. Maybe more. Yeah. _

_**THANKS AGAIN GUYS FOR REVIEWING MY STORY, YOU GUYS ARE THE LIFE AND BLOOD OF THIS STORY. FOR THOSE OF YOU YET TO REVIEW, REVIEW SOON SO I CAN POST YOUR NAME: **_

_**X **_

_**­**__** THERE. WHERE THE 'X' IS. **_

_**THANKS AGAIN GUYS. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	7. The Ballroom

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own anything from the Jim Henson movie, Labyrinth. I 3 DAVID BOWIE!!

**LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH **

As they led her through winding walls and treacherous stairways, Sarah's mind started to wander about the conversation with Jareth. He sent her gifts, he named her, he loved her. Were they truly destined lovers? Sarah loved him, more than she can admit, but to spend forever with him when he's hiding something and not telling her? Something very important to Sarah. Did he kill Sir. Didymus? A shiver went down Sarah's spine at that thought, and she willed herself to not dwell on the matter. Instead, Sarah tried to look where her little newfound friends were taking her. There were in a small, narrow hallway, there was nothing on the walls, it was all stone. It should've have been pitch black, but it was strangely lighted. Maybe from the stones, but as Sarah tried to look at their light source, she found none. Trying to start up a conversation, Sarah asked,

"Where is all the light coming from?" She was greeted by silence. She looked from Sqeek to Spürgüs, their faces were neutral, but Sarah could see there was a tenseness about their shoulders and at the edge of their mouths although they carefully hid it. Sarah sighed. "One question about my friends' whereabouts and you guys go all cops. If you're trying to hide something from me, you're failing miserably."

"Ah, come one!" Exclaimed Sqeek. "It's my first time!" Despite herself, Sarah grinned. She heard Spürgüs exhale through his nose.

"Lady Sarah, we just can't talk about it. We gave Jareth our word."

"But you can talk about something else, can you?" Spürgüs shrugged. Nobody said anything for awhile, then, something crossed Sarah's mind. If she get these two really talking, they might spill some beans. Like she did the other time she'd been in the Labyrinth.

"What happens if you guys do tell me about Sir. Didymus." Sqeek was about to reply, but Spürgüs shushed him. He gave Sarah a dirty look and continued walking. Sqeek kept walking, but his head was bowed. Sarah looked hard at the back of Spürgüs' head. He was smarter than Sarah realized. She had to get Sqeek alone if she was going to get any information. In the meantime, maybe she'll warm up to them. "Oh, we didn't get to be introduced properly, haven't we?"

"We haven't?" Sqeek immediately asked. He shook his head. "King got no real manners." He smiled widely at Sarah. "I am the one called Sqeek. Short for, Semaphorus Quickius Easius Elasticus Kormfortabillis." Sarah bowed her head.

"Nice to meet you Sqeek." Both Sarah and Sqeek looked at Spürgüs. He sighed.

"You already know my name Lady Sarah." Sqeek automatically punched him in the back of the head.

"Your mother is a wrenchy witch, you lateralus!" Spürgüs turned bright red and was about to say something when he collided with a door. Sqeek cackled effortlessly, as Sarah giggled quietly. Spürgüs shook his head and looked at Sqeek with such a 'you're-dead' look, Sarah got a little scared that Spürgüs would actually kill Sqeek.

"I'll deal with you later, imp." Spürgüs said quietly. Sarah looked at him hard in his eyes, and then looked at Sqeek who was still laughing. She feared for Sqeek, he was her friend. She had to get him alone and warn him of Spürgüs' threat. When Spürgüs opened the door at the end of the long, narrow hallway, Sarah was instantly blinded from the bright light, but then shielding her eyes from that light, her focus and sight came back little by little and Sarah saw, as if from a great distance, the ballroom.

The ballroom in which Sarah has danced with Jareth in her dreams, her adventures within the Labyrinth. Just the sight of it brought tears to her eyes, it meant so much to her. Yet, at the same time, it brought a newfound memory, a memory that has been in darkness when she woke up in the castle, but now recovered once she saw the ballroom in person again. The memory was vague, blurry, but the conversation said was clear as a tingling of a bell. Sarah remembers telling Jareth that she was a worldwide known actress and that she was supposed to meet Toby soon. Then, she heard herself talking about friends and a name: Mike. That name sent so much memories all at once, but just they came, they went. Sarah tried to grasp as much as she can and got a piece of a memory. Mike and Sarah were sitting on Mike's couch, watching some kind of movie, when suddenly, they are locked in heated passion. His hands roamed all over her body and her hands were tightened in his locks. But when he started reaching for the buttons on her shirt, she stopped. She grabbed his hands and told him sternly, 'Not until we get married.'

"That's it." Sarah whispered. The secret Jareth has been keeping from her. He kidnapped her from a happy and famous life! Why? Was he jealous of Mike? "Jareth." She growled his name when she saw him in the ballroom. He was looking at her, from far away, surrounded by strange and exotic women, but he paid them no mind. From the far away, Sarah could see the confusion apparent in his eyes. Sarah smiled sweetly at him. She would get answers now, and then, revenge. As she made her way towards him, not minding the fact the her apparel she was recently wearing changed into the white ballroom dress she wore the other time, Sarah wondered if this was his revenge. She gilded on the floors, making heads turn and gazes turn into longing or jealousy. When she was close to Jareth, close enough that she can see the blue in his white locks, Sarah slapped him hard across the face. Her hand connecting to his cheeky flesh, stung. Sarah watched with a satisfied smirk as a redness spread all over his cheek. That smirk disappeared when she looked at his eyes. With that one look, Sarah was frozen. She reacted too late when she saw his hand come up and grab her arm. He turned her around and grabbed her other arm. It was like an owl's grip, so sharp and unrelenting. Owl. His nails dug hard into her flesh, she cried out. She felt his lips brush her ear and whisper,

"You will regret doing that, love." Although his tone of voice was worth wincing or flinching, Sarah did neither. Instead, she shivered when his breath tickled the little hairs around her ear and his lips, so sensual and warm, moving on and in her ear. Unfortunately, Jareth noticed this, and then he said in a softer voice, "Love, I know you have acquired knowledge that wasn't supposed to be known to you until later, but I forgive your act of disobedience. Next time however, it will not go as smoothly." Sarah squirmed in his grasp. She hated herself right now, hated him. How did she let him have so much power over her? Oh, dear god, Sarah thought, I was wrong, he DOES have power over me. She swore to herself that day that Jareth will never know. As he led her through the ballroom towards these doors that were majestic in detail and decoration, Sarah thought back on what he said to her. Something that he said didn't seem right. Sarah gasped as she realized what was bugging her.

"Jareth," She writhed in his grasp, trying to take a look in his eyes, but his hands tightened their grip, every time she moved, so she gave up trying to look in his eyes. She sighed. "Jareth, I know you know something that I don't." Silence. "What did you mean when you said that I wasn't supposed to know the knowledge I have acquired, 'until later'? There is something you're not telling me Jareth. Why won't you tell me?" The last part was whispered, but she knew he could hear her. She felt Jareth tense, and then he said,

"There's so much going on Sarah. I admit there is a part of my past that is just too…painful to talk about. I'm dealing with that part now, and I don't want you to suffer like me…" Sarah quieted and said nothing until they reached the majestic doors. There were two of them and they were both made of wood that seemed strong and probably were. Carved on them were goblins, small, big, tall. There were other creatures like nymphs, nixies, pixies, trolls, redcaps, imps, hobgoblins, brownies, dwarfs and other creatures just as majestic as these doors like dragons and unicorns. Weird thing was, that they were moving, interacting with each other as if they were real. Like in some Harry Potter shit. As Jareth and Sarah approached the doors, they opened, sensing Jareth's presence perhaps. Sarah was then pushed into the room, she stumbled and almost tripped. She turned to glare daggers at Jareth who approached her slowly. The doors were closed. Sarah's heart was hammering in her chest, she felt her pulse in her ears. She narrowed her eyes in an attempt to hide her fear. He saw it though. "Please do not be afraid of me love."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Tears were streaming down Sarah's face now. Jareth reached for her, lifting his hand slowly, but Sarah slapped his away and took a step backward. A look of hurt passed Jareth's face.

"Please." He whispered. "Forgive me."

"I will never forgive you Jareth, not until you tell me EVERYTHING. You think the conversation in my room would have made me put more trust in you, but you were wrong. It made me ponder things and made me realize that something big was missing." Sarah sighed. "I take back all the feelings I held for you." Those words brought a tear rolling down Jareth's cheek. With that tear, Sarah saw all the pain, suffering, loneliness, and sadness in his life. She regretted the words she spoke, but what's said is said. Jareth nodded, his eyes empty.

"Alright. You can leave tomorrow morning." Right after he said those words, Sarah found herself in her room again. For awhile, she just stood there. She felt empty, devoid of all emotion. Then, she ran to her bed and plopped herself down on it. At once, tears came. Why did leaving this place seem awful? She felt her heart ache with each breath she took. She didn't want to go back to her old life. She wanted to stay. Why? Why did she speak without thinking once again? Stupid, stupid, stupid, she muttered to herself in her head, over and over again. She cried all night, not thinking about changing out of the white ballroom dance. Just the sight of it brought more tears to her eyes. Sarah didn't know when she fell asleep, but she didn't remember even falling asleep or even a dream. All she can remember was tears and pain and how hard her heart ached for Jareth and his Labyrinth. In the morning, she'll try her best to convince him to let her stay, no matter what it takes.


	8. The Next Morning

**DISCLAIMERS**: I don't own Jareth nor Sarah, nor anybody associated with the Jim Henson co. I do own, however, the new character in this chapter. Enjoy.

P.S. I'm sorry this took so long to upload. July 4th shit, but it was mostly because my computers internet connection failed to log on. You have no idea how exasperated I was when the damn thing wouldn't turn on. Please, you're welcome to read and review, but most importantly, enjoy. Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the delay.

LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH 

_Jareth_

That was the first thought that came to Sarah's consciousness before she opened her eyes. What she saw, felt and smelled, made her heart speed up in a way that was not good. Where the fuck was she? She fully opened her eyes and accustomed them to the darkness of the place she was held within. The three walls were made of stone, and it looked shiny, almost grimy. Sarah DID NOT want to know what made the walls look grimy, as if the walls were painted with blood. Sarah shook her head, trying to shake her thoughts from getting any worse. She took a deep breath and almost choked when she caught a scent that made the hairs on her nostrils stand on end, almost tickling the inside of her nose, but at the same time, wanting to make her vomit. Sarah instantly covered her mouth with her hand and saw that she was wearing something different. Sarah tried to get into a sitting position, and failed, for she realized that she was chained by the waist and loosely, by the wrists. She strained to see what she was wearing and saw, in the little light of the cell, that she was wearing a plain white dress that seemed to be the sort that billows in the wind. The sleeves were made up to her elbows, embroidered at the border, and came up to her knees. The type of dress she wore, in a prison cell made of stones, reminded her of a movie in which there was a little girl dressed in a dress like Sarah's, offered up in a sacrifice…to the monsters that held her captive. Sarah looked wildly about her little cell. Through the bars, which seemed to be made of a hard wood, Sarah saw other prison cells, but no noise was admitted, not one sound. She was alone, in a smelly underground imprisonment, all dark and dirty, and is either in great trouble or (maybe 'and' too), Sarah was caught in something that was beyond herself. Sarah tugged on the chains once, very hard, but resulted in getting her delicate wrists bloodied and a sharp pain in her stomach. Sarah was starting to panic, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest, hell, she could taste fear, it tasted very sour. Jareth was nowhere in sight, but even if he did lock her up here, he would have been lurking in the shadows, or she would've have felt him. Right now, she did not feel him anywhere, she only felt panic and fear. Sarah knew Jareth well enough to not expect him to lock her up in this disturbing place, he wouldn't do that to her. Just the day before, he told her that he would send her home, but she figured that she didn't want to go home, and that, in the morning, she would persuade him into keeping her in the labyrinth. Now, where is he?

"Jareth?" She called out in the stillness of the dark cells. Nothing. Of course, she was all by herself.

"Sarah?" She froze. A voice, unexpectedly said her name. It was nearby, very nearby. She waited for the stranger to say anything else. She anticipated to hear it say something, for the voice sounded, masculine, with a British accent, like Jareth's, yet Sarah knew it wasn't him. He almost sounded friendly, harmless. Maybe, if he knew her name, he can tell her what is going on. Sarah waited, but nothing happened. Tentatively, she asked, breathless,

"Who's there?" Silence. Sarah waited. Finally, he said, softly,

"Lady Sarah?" Sarah smiled.

"Yes. Who is there?" Then, a stone in the left side of her little cell moved and landed on the floor. Sarah dragged herself to the new opening in the wall and saw through the hole, a man, pretty old, with graying brown hair and hazel eyes. He smiled.

"I am Baithazar, Lady Sarah. A royal knight of the Seelie Court."

"You can just call me Sarah." She told him warmly. She was ecstatic, finally, someone who can tell her what's going on. Then she frowned, "How do you know my name?" Baithazar's voice was grim when he answered her.

"That is a tale you need know till later. Besides," he added with a shrug, "everyone knows about the Goblin King's destined pair." Sarah blushed.

"You heard about that?" He nodded.

"It's not everyday that an oracle comes down from the mountains on top of the sky to pay a visit to a miserable king about the love of his life. If you ask me, she'd be pretty damn important if an oracle had to stop, whatever it was doing, and visit grouchy Goblin man." Sarah laughed. She liked Baithazar already, he was friendly and seemed easygoing, someone who looked totally out of place in a dark and scary cell. Maybe he knew why she was in here.

"Do you know why we are in here?" Baithazar sighed.

"I am in here for reasons that will be unknown to you, until later."

"Why until later? Why not tell me now?" Sarah was getting tired of people keeping secrets to themselves. Like Jareth, if he would've told her the truth as to why he brought her underground, she wouldn't have demanded to go back home. Actually, Sarah was starting to wonder if Jareth had done something to cause her being locked up here.

"I'm afraid you aren't ready." Sarah pouted. She felt naïve for doing that, but she didn't care, she just wanted answers, whether she was ready or not.

"Who locked me up here? Who's in charge? Can you tell me that much?" Baithazar nodded to the furious Sarah.

"The Seelie Court." Sarah sighed.

"What did Jareth do?" She knew it. She knew it all along. He probably did something to her that was against the rules, or committed a crime against the court. The response Baithazar gave her, surprised her.

"Nothing." There was a pause after Sarah answered.

"Nothing? Absolutely nothing."

"I didn't do anything bad either, as a matter of fact. We are both innocents."

"But, how? Why?" Baithazar shrugged. Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Until later, then?" He nodded. Sarah let out a long breath, trying to calm herself down. Baithazar cleared his throat.

"I'm curious, how did you meet Jareth?" Sarah was surprised that Baithazar used Jareth's name effortlessly. Honestly, she thought he was going to say, 'Goblin King', or 'His majesty', not 'Jareth'. Just how close Jareth and Baithazar are can be saved till later, as Sarah thought Baithazar wasn't going to tell her anything as of yet. That was alright for Sarah, maybe she really wasn't ready for the whole, uncensored, truth. So, she told him her tale. How she met him, how she defeated him, every little detail, even the part where he was telling her his past with her, although, Sarah realized, he didn't tell her HIS past, just their past together. At least he was honest, Sarah thought, he could've lied his way through the whole conversation. Sarah asked Baithazar why Jareth would tell the honest truth about how they came together, but he just shrugged and urged her to continue.

The whole day, it seemed to Sarah, passed like this. Sarah told him everything, up until where she is now, chained in a prison cell, for some odd reason. It was quiet now, Sarah has told her tale, and they both remained silent, until Baithazar broke the silence.

"Jareth loves you. Very much Sarah. I'd say he's 'head-over-heels' for you." Baithazar looked at her through their little window. She was blushing.

"Oh, yeah." She whispered.

"Yeah," Baithazar continued, "This isn't the lust faeries and some humans have that make them think it's love. This is love, love. The kind where he worships who you are, where he would do your every command, risk his life for you." Baithazar said the last part very softly that Sarah had to look him clearly in the eyes. Sarah realized, with a start, that the shade of his hazel eyes matched the hazel of Jareth's right eye. However, Sarah said nothing, instead saving the question for later, among her other questions she had for him.

"Do you think he's out there, right now, risking his life for me?" Baithazar nodded. His eyes went past her staring off into nothing.

"I am a hundred percent sure. If not now, then soon. Besides, we don't have much till we both die." Sarah gasped. Baithazar grinned and looked at her expectantly. That was a clue, her mind told her fervently, that was a clue, that was a clue. Sarah looked at him hard, and, almost distantly, saw the lines of age grow deeper, longer and with a start, got the full picture.

"You're human!" Sarah almost shouted. "You're human, and you thought you would keep that a secret from me?" Sarah shook her head. Baithazar chuckled. "You have to tell me your tale. Ready or not, I need to know, I think I know." His brow lifted. Another man to be jealous of.

"You think you know? Alright, tell me."

"Okay, you used Jareth's name as if he was an ordinary man, which he isn't, so you two must have some past or connection with each other."

"Which is it, past or connection?" He was teasing her, she realized, but she didn't care. She was on the verge of something, and maybe she might get more answers.

"Connection, I'm sure. I mean, he kinda looks like you, and sounds like you. There has to be a connection." He nodded.

"You're absolutely right, we do have a connection." Sarah didn't wait for him to end whatever he was saying. She was excited, on the edge of a new discovery feeling.

"So, are you like, his uncle?"

"No."

"Brother?"

"No."

"Father?" Baithazar froze, his smile disappeared. His tone was grim when he answered,

"Yes, I'm his father. But that's all that you will get from me." Sarah's face fell. "Today." And immediately lit up. She was going to say how pleased she is and excited for tomorrow, but Baithazar turned away from their little window before she could say anything. She couldn't see him, and she also couldn't hear him, not even his breathing. He didn't stir, not one bit. Sarah, at once, felt alone, once again. She had to keep reminding herself, that she wasn't alone, she was with a friend, who just won't talk to her. She felt tired and sleepy, remembering that she didn't get exactly eight hours of sleep the other day. Without realizing it, Sarah fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about Jareth and herself on the lovely hill once more, only now, Sarah and Jareth were holding hands, staring off into the mountains. However, something was wrong. Sarah had her other hand on her belly, and Jareth occasionally put his other hand under hers and rubbed her belly. She felt strange, different, but complete, happy. This wasn't one of those dreams where it felt like she was physically there. This was one where your own mind and soul takes control of your thoughts and contorts them into dreams, sometimes messages. Sarah awoke, to a strange sound that sounded distant. Once Sarah regained consciousness, she yawned and stretched. She could hear Baithazar, doing something, when the rumbling of her stomach distracted her.

"Eat, before it gets too cold, for then it's very nasty." Sarah tried to look through the hole and see him, but the hole was small, and could only get a piece of his cell's floor. He was probably on the other side. Sarah sighed. She looked around her cell and found a plate of some sort of soup placed in front of her prison cell bars. Sarah dragged herself to the bars and picked up the bowl. The stuff smelled awful, Sarah very much wanted to eat nothing instead of this concoction, but she couldn't starve herself. Besides, she was very much hungry, Sarah realized she hasn't eaten anything for two days. Jareth was very inconsiderate for not providing something to eat for her, but, as Sarah mused, he probably had too much to do that day. Already, she's making excuses for him. Sarah shook her head, and looked in Baithazar's direction. She bravely asked, what she's been meaning to ask him these hours.

"Are you mad at me?" There was silence after that, Sarah could see him considering what to say.

"No, dear Sarah. I was hoping you weren't thinking that I was mad at you."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Sarah heard him sigh.

"I talk too much. I'll give everything away before you're even ready to receive the tale. It's too much for you, for our race to even comprehend. Actually, I was hoping my silence would've given you time to think things over."

"Whatever it is you and Jareth are keeping from me is really big, isn't it?"

"Yes, Sarah. Now eat, you need it." Sarah looked at the murky waters of her 'soup'. Carefully, Sarah took one sip, then another. It tasted horrible, but her empty stomach welcomed it. When she was done, Sarah gagged.

"It's horrible!" She let out breathlessly. She heard Baithazar as he dragged himself to their 'window'. Sarah looked in the direction of the 'window' and saw his face appear in the hole.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Sarah nodded, but it was a lie. Sarah was sure she was about to puke. Right now. "Sarah?"

"I'm o.k. Baithazar, I just…water." She could barely talk. She was holding down the vomit as much as she can.

"It's alright Sarah, if you really must." With his words, Sarah vomited. When she was done, she dragged herself away from her puke and towards the hole in which Baithazar's worried face can be seen. "They won't be happy, but they should really make better food. You see, they give the leftovers of every liquid they use in preparing the food for the court."

"I hope they give us something else than that horrible soup." Baithazar shook his head.

"Sorry Sarah." Sarah shook her head.

"It's not your fault, Baithazar." Just then, they heard a heavy door being open and closed. Then the sound of a pattern of resounding footsteps followed, slow, almost dragging something against the floor. It came closer and closer, until it stopped in front of Baithazar's bars. He opened the cell's bars and picked up the bowl.

"Close your eyes Sarah." Baithazar whispered. But it was too late. Sarah saw the creature as it swung it's body over to her cell's bars. Sarah gasped an intake of breath. She could've screamed, but somehow she knew it wasn't wise to. Still, the creature looked at her and grinned, revealing sharp teeth.

"Scared ya, did I?" It cackled, spurting blood. It coughed and opened her cell's bars. The creature was some kind of bird, like a huge human crow, but some of it's feathers were falling or mixed with blood. Tattered pieces of black cloth hung on it's skeleton thin body. His hands from beneath the long black sleeves, when he picked up her bowl, revealed skeletal fingers. When he looked up at her, his red eyes bore into hers, and Sarah realized with a start, that his face was that like a human, only saggy, almost taking the appearance of melted wax skin. It broad daylight, it would've seemed like pallid, pale skin, but down in the darkness of the cells, it looked skeletal too. Sarah looked away from the creature, hoping it would leave as soon as possible. However, it took and slow step towards her. "Did ya dirty your cell with your vomit, little pretty doll." Sarah felt like throwing something at him, anything, just as long as he goes as far away from her as possible.

"Give her a break Will." Baithazar said from his cell. Sarah looked at him, but found that he somehow found a stone and placed it in their 'window'. Will made a sort of gagging sound, and Sarah realized that he was groaning.

"Stay out of this man-whore."

"Please, Will. It's her first time." Will groaned louder this time, making Sarah's teeth chatter. Will looked at her for a long time, that Sarah could taste the vile taste of vomit, feel it lodged in her throat. She did not want to puke again.

"Alright, but she better not do it again. Or else, they'll be fixing her, man-whore." She could feel Baithazar nodding his head. Will turned to look at Sarah once more, and then turned away and started walking, almost dragging himself away, back hunched over, the bones of his spine sticking out of his back in a bloody mess of feathers. Sarah cringed at each huff of breath he'd intake and couldn't breathe until she heard the sound of the heavy door close behind him, would she then be able to breathe.

"Oh, Baithazar, are you alright?" She heard him drag himself to the wall and take out the stone he placed in their 'window'.

"I should be asking you that Sarah. Not the other way around." He said with a playful tone. She knew he was trying to make her relax and calm her frayed nerves, but that can never help her, now that her mind is now scarred of his gruesome back, eyes, face. Sarah shivered despite herself.

"I'll be okay, just as long as he doesn't come back. However, I think I can console myself with that statement because he's our soup guy, sort of bodyguard. Right?" Baithazar said nothing. Sarah turned away from their 'window' and closed her eyes. Behind her lids, she saw his skeletal face bore into hers.

"You know," Sarah jumped at his voice. She looked at him through the hole, and with relief realized he wasn't looking at her, "he was once human." Sarah gasped.

"No way! What happened?" He looked at her.

"They tortured him. They put spells on him, like receiving immense pain without dying. They contorted his body, and burned his feet. That's why he drags himself when he walks." Sarah grimaced. "He once showed me his feet. Be glad your feet are lovely, Sarah. Take care of them, for one night, he might steal your feet."

"Dear lord, Baithazar! Did he steal your feet?!" He shook his head.

"Tried. I caught him though. Don't worry Sarah. I'll look out for you. I promise." Sarah nodded. She trusted him, but she wasn't sure if she should place her complete trust in him. After the incidence of Spürgüs and Sqeek in the hallway, she just didn't know if she could trust anyone in the Labyrinth. Even Jareth's father.

"Sarah you could trust me, I won't do you any harm. I'm beside you, unlike so many others who are against you and Jareth."

"Jareth is against me." Sarah told him harshly. Tears stung at her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, but found that if she did, more came, until she was crying.

"Sarah, Jareth is NOT against you. He is simply doing what I am doing. Waiting until you can take it, until you are ready. He cares for you so much, Sarah. My son doesn't deserve unhappiness and misery. Please Sarah." Sarah didn't reply. She just concentrated on stopping her tears from flowing down her cheeks. However, the it was useless. Sarah emptied herself out of tears, crying nonstop, calling out Jareth's name and biting back screams. It was a long while until Sarah quieted, weeping soundlessly. Sarah glanced at Baithazar and saw he wasn't there. For a couple of more minutes, Sarah cried quietly, laying down on the cold, hard floor. She wanted Jareth badly, wanted him to wrap her in a warm embrace. Needing to see him, Sarah closed her eyes and sang herself the tune Jareth sung her at the ballroom during her adventures in the Labyrinth.

_I'll spin you valentine evenings_

_Valentine evenings_

_I'll paint you mornings of gold_

_Mornings of gold_

_Till we're strangers till now_

_Strangers till now_

_We're choosing a path_

_Choosing a path_

_Between the stars_

_Between the stars_

_I'll lay my love_

_Lay my love_

_Between the stars _

_Between the stars_


	9. The Realization

_**DISCLAIMERS**__: I do not own Jareth nor Sarah, I DO own Baithazar (so back off… jk) but I don't own Sqeek and co. Everything pertaining to the Labyrinth movie or Jim Henson co. I do not own. Enjoy!_

_Sorry once again Laby readers. This time, the delay wasn't July 4__th__, it was my comp. If you want, please donate to the "I need a laptop, seriously" corporation (owned and run by myself) you can donate a new laptop to the fan fiction author known as Miss. Poetic (a.k.a. ME). Damn viruses, damn them all. Anyone who knows a computer fixer upper or someone from the Geek Squad, please email me (I'm not being mean, there is such a thing as a Geek Squad, don't you see the little cars with words 'GEEK SQUAD' painted on them? Geez guys, gotta get out there and smell the hummus). Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! __J_

_LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH_

_As Sarah awoke the next morning, she found that there was a new fresh bowl of her favorite 'soup' concoction lying next to her. Sarah eyed the thing venomously, and looked around the prison hallway. There was no one there. Just thinking about that creature thing, Will, opening her cell's bars and coming into the small cell… oh, god what if he touched her in her sleep. Sarah shivered and her teeth chattered. She'll go mad in this place if she is not released soon. Oh, dear, just the thought of him touching her… Sarah remembers one night at a sleep over, her friends were trying to wake her up, but Sarah couldn't. She was one of those people who slept like a log during their sleep, hearing nothing and feeling nothing outside of the dream world. Sarah looked towards the hole in the wall, and noticed Baithazar's face was pressed against it, asleep. As if sensing that she was awake, Baithazar roused himself awake, and looked at Sarah who was staring back at him._

"_Are you alright Sarah? You're pale and shivering." Sarah ignored him, and sat up, which was oddly, painful to do, and dragged herself towards the 'window'. _

"_Baithazar, did Will come near me when I was asleep?" Baithazar shook his head and narrowed his eyes._

"_I watched him carefully when you slept. It was the least I can do. I felt horrible the whole night." Sarah cocked her head sideways._

"_The soup?" Baithazar shook his head and grinned sadly at her._

"_No, silly girl, you crying." _

"_Oh." Sarah felt herself grow red, her cheeks warm. The contrast of her warm cheeks and her cold body was totally at odds that it felt like Sarah had two bodies instead of one. It also sent a shiver up and down her spine, this contrast. _

"_You were crying so hard for so long, my arms ached to rock you back and forth like a child, and soothe you. Unlike most men on earth, I am man enough to take a crying young women and comfort her. You are a sweet child, Sarah. I almost feel as if you were mine grandchild, or closer yet, a daughter. I couldn't bear to hear you cry without me by your side." In the middle of this, Sarah couldn't help but, let a tear slide down her cheek. Baithazar stuck his index finger into the hole, as far as he can, and Sarah knowing what he wanted to do, leaned in close to the hole. She felt his finger, oddly warm and soft, slowly wipe off the tear she had on her cheek. When she pulled back, Sarah saw tears glistening in Baithazar's eyes. Sarah smiled at him and he smiled back. This was like a hallmark moment for Sarah, something strange and odd, but touchy and warm. Baithazar shook his head to clear his eyes of the tears, and sniffed. He nodded to the soup that Sarah hasn't touched yet._

"_Eat, and if you must vomit, do it in a cell corner. There is dirt there, dig a hole and throw up there. If it's a lot you threw up, then when he comes, make sure you are hiding the spot with your back." Sarah nodded. Baithazar grinned. "I am an expert on prison information, anything you need to know for your imprisonment holiday vacation, you know where to find me." Sarah smiled back._

"_Thanks." Then, a question occurred to her that bugged her. "Baithazar, how long have you been imprisoned here." _

_He frowned. "I've been counting a hundred and twenty four years."_

"_But how can you live so long…"_

_He slowly grinned. "I know, I should be a skeleton somewhere in a deep hole. It's been a short while actually, counting how many centuries I've lived in the Underground." Sarah just stared at him. Baithazar nodded to her bowl of soup shit. "Eat as much as you can, and I'll tell you my tale of my imprisonment." Sarah nodded and dragged herself over to where her bowl of shit lay. It looked bright red today, not her favorite color down here in this cell, very bright it could be mistaken for a red light. "So, I was about to visit Jareth again when suddenly, these gorgeous faeries come up to me and take me in their arms. I try to stay away from faeries, especially faeries from the Seelie Court, because they enchant you, they are the faeries who are so beautiful, it could blind you, they taunt you and offer you sweets and music and an eternity of happiness. They are often known as the Bright Court, but let me tell you, there are not always bright. Just look at Will. Well, actually, the ones that really tortured him were the faeries from the Unseelie Court."_

"_Another Court? Let me guess, this is the one often known as the Dark Court." Sarah said between the gulps of her soup. It was sour, and nasty, it almost had the distinct taste of blood, but Sarah did NOT want to dwell in that direction._

"_You heard of the courts?" Sarah nodded. It's in a lot of books, like the Grimm Brothers stories, telling of beautiful creatures stealing bodies and corpses. Sometimes children. "Well, anyways, the Unseelie are very unfriendly folk, very dark and cruel, but there is light sometimes. They are fair in justice, in which the Seelie are not._

"_There are very different then?" Baithazar nodded, eyes huge. Sarah took another gulp, and had to grind her teeth against the bitter taste. Today, is not going to be any different than last night. _

"_They absolutely despise each other! Wars have been fought, treaties broken. The human world thought THEY had problems, the Underground has had problems since the beginning of time. Heck the creators of the Underground fought. One was dark and the other light. You see, the disputes between the Seelie and Unseelie have been going on forever. But they do have one thing in common: they hate humans." Sarah choked on her recent gulp of soup, starting to cough up the last remains. When she was settled, she stared at Baithazar who was just looking at her._

"_Is that why they have you here? Because you are human?" Baithazar nodded._

"_One of the reasons, anyway." Knowing the look he gave her when he said that, Sarah didn't press him any further. _

"_When are you going to tell me everything?" She wanted to know, it wasn't like she was pressing him to tell her everything now._

"_Hopefully, very soon. I think Jareth will want to tell you. He does have to make for the secret he hid before you were in here." Sarah nodded. Keeping her former life a forgotten memory was awful of Jareth, but somehow, Sarah didn't care, she has already forgiven him. Sarah looked at Baithazar expectantly, silently urging him to continue. He shrugged._

"_Well, you know a part of the reason I'm here. A par of the reason why you are here yourself."_

"_Yeah, but a hundred and twenty four years? I'll die. How did you survive?" Baithazar shrugged._

"_I guess time in the Underground goes slowly or very fast. You have noticed it yourself. A day here is like less than five minutes in the human world. However, in some parts of the courts, it's a different time." Sarah cocked her head._

"_So how long, exactly, have I been here, compared to earth time zones?" Baithazar rubbed his chin thoughtfully._

"_Let's see, two days in the Labyrinth, a day here, I'd say two weeks back on earth." Sarah's eyes bulged and her mouth went slack. _

"_Two weeks?! Oh my god, that cannot be two weeks!"_

"_Welcome to the Underground. Land where things don't make sense and shit happens constantly." Sarah looked at Baithazar thoughtfully. _

"_You don't sound like you're a faery, even though you spent much time here." Baithazar chuckled._

"_I have spent centuries here, that's true. I guess I haven't lost touch of my human side. You know, before when I first came here, I was a hot head Brit. We were still discovering the world at that time."_

"_You mean, during the time of Christopher Columbus?"_

"_Aw, that guy! He was always a pompous freak. Thinking he could find India, but found some other piece of land just across his country. I never liked the guy, too stupid to read a map." Sarah had her eyebrows raised._

"_You really hated the guy." She put it as a statement, yet Baithazar answered her as if she was questioning him._

"_Oh, did I hate him. I wasn't jealous, which many of my mates said, they didn't know me. They didn't even meet Columbus!" _

"_You met him?" _

"_And wasn't he the fellow. Too pompous, had a way with the ladies, especially my girlfriend." Sarah laughed, despite Baithazar glaring daggers at her, she couldn't help herself. And then, suddenly, something was coming up to her mouth. Sarah shut her mouth and tasted the vile before it reached the lump in her throat. Oh, no, not now, she thought miserably. Sarah looked wildly at the right corner of her cell, and dragged herself towards it. She tried her best to hold it down, but it was too much. She didn't even eat a lot of the soup, just, like, four gulps of the nasty shitty thing. Sarah frantically dug a quick messy hole, it wasn't a lot of dirt to dig a deep hole, but it was enough. Sarah let the hot, nasty liquid roll off her tongue and out her mouth. After she has emptied herself, she looked at the dirt hole and saw with glee, that she could cover it up. After that was done, Sarah dragged herself towards the hole where Baithazar's worried face shone, and smiled sweetly at him, trying her best to seem like she was o.k. He rubbed a side of his chin, but didn't look at her in the eyes while doing it, he was looking at the side of her chin where he was rubbing with his hand. Sarah touched the side of her chin and felt a hot, smelly liquid stain there. Disgusted, she rubbed the puke off with her sleeve and looked down at it. It wasn't red, although there were little stains of it mixed in. If she didn't puke the whole soup, which wasn't a lot, then, why'd she puke at all? Then, something came at her, something that many talk about after they have wed, or during a relationship. Is Sarah… pregnant? No, that can't be, Sarah thought, I didn't even have sex yet!_

"_Sarah what's wrong? You've gone deathly pale. Sarah! Sarah!" Baithazar was yelling her name, but she couldn't seem to hear him. She did turn her head slowly towards him and sort of saw him from a distance. His lips were moving widely, like he was yelling, but no sound came from them. The world around Sarah dissolved and spun around her, mixing weird colors like purple and red, like her soup. Sarah doubled over at the sight of red, spinning around and around her head. She wanted to puke again, but nothing came out of her mouth, nothing except her saliva. Sarah collapsed on the cold, hard ground and tried to put her hands on her temples and squeeze them, for that helped Sarah overcome headaches, but she couldn't reach her temples, what with her wrists chained at a measurable length. She could only come up to the top of her cheeks. Sarah tried to curl into a ball, but it hurt her stomach every time she tried to twist herself in any way. Maybe that was a sign that she was definitely pregnant, but how? When? It must have been recent, like a week or two ago. Then, it came to her just as her newfound pregnancy had: that dream when she first visited the lovely hill, Jareth and Sarah made love, unprotected love. But that was a dream, it wasn't real, Sarah kept telling herself. To make things worse, Jareth was out there, somewhere, looking for her, probably risking himself in danger. She knew Jareth to be reckless, and that was very dangerous in a situation like this. Everything was spinning around Sarah, she just couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eye sand opened them up slowly. What she saw, didn't make things any better. Will was so close to her face that she could smell blood, pus and something else in his breath, almost like decay. He grinned at her, showing rows upon rows of transparent and sharp teeth, almost poisonous looking. His beady red eyes glowed a bright red, not her favorite color at all! His skin up close, took up the appearance of melted skin, it was transparent and translucent, very waxy looking too. Overall, of all the faces Sarah knew, this was NOT the one she needed to see. At that moment, Sarah passed out cold. _

_LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH_

_When Sarah awoke the next morning, she was lying in the same position she was in when she collapsed. She sat up, once again, painfully and saw Baithazar looking through the hole. His face of complete relief and gratitude put a smile on her face. He asked her what happened the other day, and she told him. When she was done she asked,_

"_How is it possible that I should be pregnant? It was just a dream." Baithazar shook his head._

"_Did it seem very real to you?" Sarah nodded. "Then it's simple. You were actually on that hill. Maybe not your whole body was there, but still, you were there." Sarah shook her head._

"_But, how can I get pregnant if half my body was there and half wasn't. What half? I don't have half a body, you know." Baithazar smiled grimly._

"_Your soul Sarah." Sarah went silent. "Sarah, it's the same thing if you were having a nightmare and it seemed too real that you woke up and still feel as if you were in the nightmare. That is because you were there. The dream world is odd sometimes Sarah. Do you know that Jareth has a special power in the dream world. He probably gave you some of his power and let you control, somewhat, the dream world itself." Sarah looked away. She remembered a line in the Labyrinth book by 'Robin Zaker', that her 'mother' gave her, something that Jareth wouldn't tell her. _

_What nobody knew_

_Was that the Goblin King _

_Fell in love with the girl_

_And gave her_

_Special powers…_

"Special powers…" Sarah whispered. "It's plural. He must've given me more than one power." Baithazar nodded and had his fist against his chin in thought.

"I guess so. I know you have some sort of power in the dream world. Why else would you be expecting?"

"Yeah, but-" Sarah hesitated, she didn't want to upset Baithazar, but the way he was looking at her…so fatherly and full of concern…welled up tears in her eyes. "In the situation I am right now, I don't want one now. What if I die here? Without Jareth knowing." Sarah shook her head. Baithazar shushed her gently.

"Don't talk of such things Sarah. Jareth will never leave you here. He will break you from this prison hell and bring you back to life. I promise it. He WILL come." Sarah couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks, she tried to wipe them away but more came. Sarah gave up wiping her tears away and just let them fall. There were more important things she needed to figure out right now, tears didn't matter, yet…they did. Sarah let out a sob she was holding and Baithazar immediately started comforting her with words and promises that probably wouldn't happen if Jareth suddenly died looking for her. Sarah felt helpless and miserable in her cell, she was figuring now that she was pregnant, she did notice, with her calculations of missing two weeks on earth, that she missed her period the week before. Why god? Sarah pleaded with her mind, Why now?

Sarah spent the next couple of days puking in the morning and puking at night when her stomach just couldn't keep the soup down. She was frightened to death that she would actually die from hunger in the cell. Baithazar tried to help as much as he can. Will would give them a faery fruit each every afternoon. Baithazar would give his to Sarah, for her sake, saying it was the least he can do. However, every day of each moment, of each second, Sarah's thoughts lingered on Jareth. She always thought of him and when he would get her out of this hellhole, for there was no escape inside the cell, but outside. Both Baithazar and Sarah couldn't do anything but talk. Sarah often urged Baithazar to talk of Jareth when he was young. To her surprise, Baithazar hasn't met Jareth in a hundred and twenty four years. The day, according to Baithazar, Sarah entered the Labyrinth.

"Jareth was so busy with you," Baithazar explained to her one day, "He ignored the Seelie officials that tried to send messages to him."

"I'm sorry Baithazar." He shook his head.

"What's done is done. Besides, it wasn't your fault, dear Sarah." He has been calling her that for that last few weeks, 'dear Sarah', she thought it was awfully sweet. Once again, Baithazar refused to tell her about his past with Jareth and Jareth's mother, Sarah found out, but that's all she knows. Jareth has a mother, what a surprise. Maybe a very bitchy mother, what with Baithazar's vile tone of voice he uses whenever he talks about Jareth's mother. He doesn't even tell Sarah her name, he just says, 'Jareth's mother'. He won't talk more about his past nor Jareth's, even with her talk of dying soon and not knowing till it's too late. Sarah almost got him when she said, 'till it's too late', but he still didn't budge. It was useless, Sarah felt useless. Sometimes, in Sarah's dreams and day dreams, she would see Jareth, riding atop a gallant horse, his cape billowing behind, holding out a hand to her. Sarah would find herself, in the day dream ones, lifting her hand almost unconsciously in the air, like he was really holding out his hand to her. Baithazar would give her weird looks. Sarah probably does the same thing at night in her sleep. She'd sigh and dream of his lips against her own, of their day on the hill when she conceived this child. Not to get her wrong, Sarah would welcome any child of Jareth's in her womb, just… not now. Now is the wrong time and in the wrong place. Sarah often thought of the one dream where she had a hand on her stomach and Jareth would then put his hand under hers and rub her stomach. That dream must've been some sort of message, Sarah thought. Did Jareth dream the same thing? Has he been dreaming the same thing as she?

"Oh, Jareth," Sarah whispered after a week has gone, "I need you Jareth. Where are you?" After soundlessly crying herself to sleep, Sarah dreamt of being in Jareth's arms, strong and warm, of his hands caressing her face. The touch felt so real and he, himself felt so alive that Sarah wept in her dream. Her other half, lying on the cold, grimy stone floors of her cell, started to weep soundless tears of sorrow and joy. That morning Baithazar told her that he will tell her everything. Not just a part of that everything, he means everything, everything that everyone around her has been keeping from her.


	10. The Dravenswood Forest

_**DISCALIMERS: **__I don't' own anything that belongs to Jim Henson and co. I do own Baithazar. That guy I created, thank you very much. He's mine. Anyone who wants him will have to put up with me. _

_Once again, I'm sorry for the delay of posting this in the fanfic website. Strange, my internet connection has a mind of it's own; it turns on whenever it wants to. I fuckin hate my comp. I have 13 serious viruses, stupid ass websites that are really parasites. I hate them all. I think you do too, this delay is too long. But look at the bright side: instead of one chapter you get… three! So far. Please R&R but most importantly ENJOY!_

_LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH _

_**JARETH'S POINT OF VIEW (set before Sarah woke up in cell):**_

_When Jareth awoke this morning he had a blinding headache. Maybe it was because he had been thinking way too much last night. Or maybe it was the tears he shed for his Sarah. He sighed as he remembered how he grabbed her tightly in the arm and dragged her forth like an angry beast. He was becoming more like __her, __and he did not like it one bit. He can't control his anger, many times he tried, but it was an uncontrollable thing. He remembers that one time, when Sarah was suddenly transported to the bog of eternal stench for he was furious she gave Hoggle a peck on the cheek. He didn't mean to send her away to the bog, it was Hoggle he wanted to dip in the bog's murky, smelly waters. He was about to, he let the rocks Hoggle was standing upon break away, but then Sarah grabbed onto his shirt and fell with him. That's when he transported Ludo to the scene and let him serve as the gigantic pillow he was. It was little things like that, that usually set him off. Jareth narrowed his eyes as he conjured a crystal. It was amazing how a crystal appears, Jareth always marveled at his wondrous power. The crystal ball starts out small and then builds, almost like how they create cotton candy. Of course humans and faeries can't really see the whole process, their eyes and minds were always so full of themselves that they don't pay attention to the crystal ball's formation. Either that, or the crystal ball forms a little too fast and Jareth, since it's his special brand of power, can feel the formation. However only one person really paid attention to his power, she looked at his crystal ball's in fear and admiration. As he stared at his crystal ball, he tried to look for the same girl that looked at his crystals in admiration, but wait! Jareth looked hard inside the crystal ball but, Sarah wasn't in her room. Immediately he made his crystal ball disappear and transported himself to her room. He wastes so much energy whenever he transports himself, and he vainly tried to catch his breath, but couldn't. His crystal balls hadn't deceived him, Sarah really wasn't in her room._

"_Show me Sarah." A crystal ball appeared immediately before his searching eyes, but all he saw was darkness. Jareth let the crystal ball roll off his fingers and land on the ground with a shatter. At his feet lay sprinkled dust that, in Sarah's bright room, sparkled like little tiny suns. Immediately after that, another crystal ball formed on his fingertips. He commanded the same thing as before. It only showed him the same darkness as before. Frowning he commanded again, "Show me Sarah." Once again, in it's misty depths, it showed him darkness. It was a pitch black darkness, it wasn't a sort of darkness where she would be in a dark room. This darkness meant that someone didn't want him to see his love. With a sudden realization Jareth summoned his father in the crystal ball. It was darkness once again. So he knows this someone is holding both his father and his love captive. He also figured that this someone had to be very powerful to be able to block his powerful magic. There was only one person that was almost as strong as Jareth and that was the Unseelie King, but Jareth was allied with him. With a start, Jareth knew who it was. The Seelie Court. Of course, why hadn't he known it before, he asked himself. They could've worked together to block his magic, but they needed someone from Jareth's bloodline in order to block HIM. It was all part of faery rules. Now that brought it down to two suspects: it was either his father or his mother that helped them. His mother, the stupidest goblin could've figured that out. He knew his mother and the Seelie Court hated his father, but what did this have to do with Sarah? Jareth needed to think, to figure out a plan. _

_At once, he shook himself and transformed. The bones in his arms took on a different pattern, the texture of his skin changing and sprouting feathers. His legs fell out of him, not literally, and he grew claws that could kill someone in a vice grip, long nails digging into their flesh. The talisman he wore at all times, melted within the feathers that covered his body and became one with his beast's heart, for without his talisman, he wouldn't be able to transform into an owl. Only a handful of fae can transform and Jareth was the only one of his kind that can transform. Is that why they have his father and Sarah? To bring down his power they are so jealous of? That could be part of it, but Jareth doesn't know, he doesn't know what the hell they want. Jareth shook his owl head. It felt odd sometimes, because at times he felt like he was twisting his head all the way around. He turned to face the sun blaring down at his lands, stretched out his wings and took flight into the light blue of the sky. The sun nicely warmed his back and the cool breeze was a hearty welcome to his worried feathers. He flew around his lands, up and down, thinking up plans and found that he couldn't form any, not now. Jareth felt a surge of pride when he, once again, saw how far and wide his lands reached. Sarah should see this, his told himself. Immediately an image of her smiling on the hill appeared to him. The dream in which they made their first love together. It was magical, Jareth recalled. He never felt so happy before in all his years. As he looped through the mazes of the labyrinth, he thought about how so many saw his kingdom as treacherous and tricky, but Sarah saw it, as she said many times, 'a piece of cake.' When she said it nonchalantly, it would hurt his pride. However, he loved that she had fire in her. He's always liked them fiery and full of spirit. What separated Sarah and her mother from everyone else in this universe, is that they are both strong and immensely passionate at what they love. Jareth knew there were other women like that, but not the way Sarah and her mother were. Sarah was one-of-a-kind. And she's mine, he whispered venomously in his thoughts. With that Jareth turned around and flew towards his castle. Once he flew inside Sarah's room, he circled once around the ceiling and starting with the talisman reappearing on his chest, transformed into his normal sidhe form. As if on cue, Sqeek and Spürgüs burst into Sarah's door. Jareth just stared at them with narrowed eyes. If this is what they did to Sarah the morning she first woke up in the Labyrinth, bursting through the door, then Jareth would have to find a suitable punishment for them. As Jareth thought of a way to punish them, Sqeek and Spürgüs tried to catch their breaths. Finally, Sqeek shouted, still breathless,_

"_The prisoners have escaped!" In a flash, Jareth was right in front of Sqeek's face, on one knee, and so very close their noses almost touched._

"_What do you mean the prisoners have escaped?"_

_Confusion showed on Sqeek's face, "They escaped!" He moved his arms up and down, giving emphasis to his next words. "They are GONE!" _

"_HOW!?" Jareth roared._

"_Once they heard Sarah was back in the Labyrinth, they tried twice as hard to escape and successfully did." Spürgüs explained in a calm, business-like tone of voice. Jareth turned to him with blazing eyes. Spürgüs remained calm. That's what Jareth hated about Spürgüs, he was too damn smart. He knew so much and could use it to his advantage. That's why he likes his little goblins more than sidhe and other known faeries. Imps and gnomes were alright, Sqeek is somewhat reliable and smarter than goblins, but Spürgüs was half imp and half dwarf. Not a good combination, Jareth put some trust in Sqeek but Spürgüs was untrustworthy of Jareth._

"_How did they escape?" Jareth asked through gritted teeth. Spürgüs just shrugged. Immediately Jareth took Spürgüs by his collar and transported them to the diamond cliffs. It's a very beautiful sight, the diamond cliffs, especially on a sunny day. However, you didn't know where the cliff was… the rock all looked the same, the ground was diamond too and at the bottom of the cliff, more diamond rocks. That's why goblins call it DIE-mond cliffs, sounds the same as diamond cliffs without the emphasis on 'die'. Spürgüs eyes were wide open with fear and hatred when Jareth walked towards the cliff, he was the only one who knew where it was. _

"_King Jareth please!" Spürgüs pleaded. "I meant no harm!" He splayed his fingers out wide, in surrender._

"_Not yet." Jareth said low. All creatures cower back in fear, as Spürgüs is now doing. They cowered, covering their ears with their hands and howling._

"_Please! I found out they were gone this morning!" Jareth was a step away from the cliff. He hovered Spürgüs out in front of him and gave him a threatening look. At once, a picture of poop lying at one of his castle's floors popped in front of his eyes. Jareth softened a bit at Sqeek's pleas. Sqeek has telekinesis in which he can transmit images of his obsession to anyone he pleases. Most times his obsession with poop grosses people. Not Jareth, that's what unique about Sqeek and Jareth has an odd liking to people who are one-of-a-kind._

"_You're friend Sqeek is pleading for me to let you go." Spürgüs waited silently for Jareth to continue. Jareth grinned mischievously. "I wonder if I should listen to his plea?" Spürgüs nodded fervently._

"_Oh, you should! Sqeek is wise and very friendly, like you majesty." Jareth frowned. He looked disgustedly into Spürgüs' wretched eyes. He could tell that Spürgüs wouldn't care if Sqeek got injured under Jareth's hand. Jareth pulled Spürgüs close to his face and whispered low,_

"_You got away this time Spürgüs, but next time however, you won't." Then he threw Spürgüs far across diamond ground. Spürgüs scrambled to his feet and struggled to get away from Jareth. Diamonds, however, were smooth and slippery even though they aren't wet. "And get away from Sqeek!" Jareth yelled towards Spürgüs. The fellow half-imp made no indication he heard, but Jareth knew he did. "If you put him in any danger or hurt him, you'll regret it!" Jareth threatened. Spürgüs made a noise between a shudder and 'uh-huh' and skittered away. Jareth shook his head. Some fae never learned even with a thousand years living with the same crap. After a while, Jareth did nothing but stand there and breathe deeply in and out. However, his thoughts always came up with an image of Sarah's face, her smile, the twinkle she always had in her eyes. At that moment, Jareth knew what he had to do. Taking up his owl form, he went out to the castle and landed inside Sarah's room. Like he thought, Sqeek was there, tears running down his cheeks. At his appearance. Sqeek, clung to him and shook him, still in owl form. _

"_What did you do!? What did you do!?" Sqeek demanded between sobs. Jareth pecked at his eye, which Sqeek immediately responded with a howl. Jareth quickly transformed into his normal form. He looked down angrily at Sqeek, who was holding his eye, cursing and swearing._

"_Sqeek, I did nothing to Spürgüs." Sqeek looked up at Jareth with tearful eyes._

"_You didn't?" Jareth angrily shook his head. Sqeek's cheeks reddened. _

"_Sorry, yer majesty." Jareth sighed. _

"_It's alright, Sqeek. Just don't trust Spürgüs. I'll be wise to be wary around him." Sqeek nodded with fervor. Jareth rolled his eyes. Typical stupid creatures. "Listen, I need you to sniff out the prisoners." Sqeek let out an overjoyed cry._

"_I get to sniff 'em out?" Jareth grinned and nodded. Sqeek jumped up and down with uncontrolled enthusiasm, clapping his hands. His eye was swollen with Jareth's owl peck. Pressing his thumb to Sqeek's eye, Jareth chanted a healing spell in his head and watched as Sqeek's eye, which, before, was quickly turning red, healed itself until it was good as new. "Wow." Sqeek said with amazement and admiration. Jareth smiled at the little imp goblin. _

"_Come." Jareth commanded. Instantly, Jareth transported them both at the place where they once held the prisoners, Ludo, Sir. Didymus, Hoggle. It was an ordinary oubliette, same one where Sarah got stuck, except this time, Jareth didn't let them escape so easily. Sqeek's nose was on the ground's floor, already sniffing the ground. Then, Sqeek started moving towards a wall that seemed to have had new cracks upon it recently. Jareth trailed behind Sqeek, cautious of his feet stepping on the small fragile imp. When Sqeek touched the wall with his nose, he stopped. Sniffed twice. Sniffed three more times. Another three times. He pulled back and looked at Jareth with confused eyes._

"_It stops here. Why does it stop here?" He asked. Jareth looked hard at the wall._

"_Can you smell beyond the wall Sqeek?" Sqeek shook his head._

"_Tried that. Hurt my heard like HELL." Jareth shook his head._

"_Then I guess, it ends here." Jareth was about to walk out of the oubliette when Sqeek grabbed the edge of his cape with scrawny fingers._

"_Please yer majesty. I can help you find them prisoners. One more chance, please!" Jareth sighed. _

"_Oh, alright. Come then." Jareth, once again transported them, this time outside the Labyrinth, exactly where he first transported Sarah to the Labyrinth's beginning. Sqeek was at the floor in a flash, his ass in the air, just wanting to be kicked or slapped at. _

"_I found something Kingy!" Jareth walked towards Sqeek and looked at the ground he was sniffing at. Surely, he could see footprints of various animals. He looked to where they led and saw that they led into Dravenswood Forest._

"_I sorry Sqeek, this time you really should stay here."_

"_Why?" Jareth looked out at Dravenswood, it's treacherous trees and imposing flowers were unwelcome to travelers and newcomers. Jareth was led in there when he was a boy. He was following an old man for he offered to give Jareth shelter, because Jareth ran away from the Labyrinth and didn't want to return to it. At that time, he hated the Labyrinth. As it seemed, the old man, who seemed to be wise and friendly, was actually a mean dark wizard from the Unseelie Court and was leading Jareth to the nearest pond, where the kelpies lurked. Kelpies were horrible things that could shape-shift to whatever the hell they wanted and once they lured humans, and fae alike, into the water, into the deep dangerous water, they'd strangle you. Jareth had to learn that fact out the hard way. Biting back old horrible memories, Jareth looked at Sqeek with an almost helpless expression._

"_Please Sqeek. That forest is dangerous. A small creature as yourself won't last long." _

"_I'll last long enough." Stubborn thing, Jareth thought._

"_Not even a second. They'll eat you up." He knew he was scaring him, but it was for his own good. He didn't want the poor thing to die because he didn't warn him of the dangers that lurked ahead. That just wasn't Jareth. Although he had a troublesome past, Jareth had a warm heart inside. The horrors of the Unseelie Court, where he was raised for the first couple of moths, scared the shit out of him, but he survived because he kept strong. He knew people saw him stubborn, prideful, cruel and menacing, but that was actually the nicest personality from someone who was raised in an Unseelie Court. _

_Tears were forming on Sqeek's eyes. "Please, I am worthy of this mission, I'll help you find Sarah." Jareth sighed, again._

"_Don't you understand that it is too dangerous for you." He said this softly, but he purposely let in an edgy tone. He needed Sqeek to understand. Finally, Sqeek hung his head. He whispered,_

"_Okay," He sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'll stay." Jareth went down on one knee before Sqeek and with a gloved finger, put it under his chin and raised his head up. Sqeek's eyes were brimming with tears, tiny little streams that slid down his cheeks. _

"_You're very brave Sqeek." Jareth told the little imp softly, "But I need you here. If anything goes wrong here, you'll contact me." Sqeek beamed. Jareth smiled. It really wasn't a necessary thing, but if something really did happen in his absence, he would be glad he thought up of this. "Alert everyone, but I am personally putting you on patrol. You hear?" Sqeek nodded his head enthusiastically. _

"_You can count on me yer majesty!" Sqeek puffed out his chest and saluted Jareth, the way lieutenant men saluted their generals. Jareth smiled at him. Then, after changing his apparel magically into armor, he set out towards the Dravenswood Forest. _


	11. The Lake of Bones

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own Jareth. Period. Jim Henson has one heck of an imagination! The song I included in this chapter is called "Heroes," and it's by the wonderful, amazing David Bowie, yay!

Four chapters! I need to call technical support now, seriously, I tried fixing my comp. by my own, but I don't know what the hell is wrong. It's getting on my nerves. Enjoy guys! So sorry. So VERY sorry, I know you guys were probably wondering, 'what gives? She says she's gonna have a comeback and after two or three chapters, she thinks she can take off another year?' No way, I would never do something like that, it's just this STUPID FUCKING COMOUTER WON'T FUCKING WORK!! STUPIDASS INTERNET USB CONNECTION CONCOCTION!

LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH 

As the leaves rustled and the trees swayed with each blow of the wind, Jareth found himself thinking about Sarah, her accusing eyes glaring at him through her long beautiful lashes. She had figured out that he blocked her memory from remembering the life he took her away from. It was a shameful act, but he was desperate at that time. He would've had told her in time, when she was ready, he would've told her everything about him. They were some things he held from her, because Sarah was still too innocent, too pure to take the tale. He wanted to save her from his suffering, he didn't want her to suffer too and he didn't want her to pity him, although he knew she wouldn't. Would she? He thought of her nonstop now, as he made his way through winding pathways embedded in the dirt. He paused in his footsteps when he heard leaves rustling, crunching under heavy feet. The faeries that lurked in Dravenswood were solitary fey, meaning they weren't part of any court, but they are on Unseelie land. These fey are the evil ones in the Unseelie Court, the solitary fey on Unseelie land. Those within the Unseelie Court weren't evil, they were grim and miserable, delighting in cruel tasks and unholy punishments. The fey in Dravenswood thirsted blood more than redcaps, who stain their hats with blood and repaint with blood with the color dulled, they would punish innocent travelers for no reason and then eat them until no trace is left. Jareth knew these fey were hungry, he could feel their heartbeats, bouncing in their chests, and taste their anticipation on the air they breathed. Silently, Jareth whispered words of enchantment, using a lot of his strength, making the fey that hid come out of hiding and start dancing in circles. Most of the fey around him were trolls and phookas, some redcaps and nixies scattered here and there. They all looked at him through narrowed eyes, their teeth gritted together. When Jareth continued walking down the worn pathway, he had to dodge snapping and biting teeth, growls that rippled the air and shook shrubs on the earth. He took pity on the poor fey, not many innocent faeries have walked through Dravenswood forest in many years. They have to be starving, he thought. Then an idea formed in his head. Turning around to face the horde of faeries that wanted to kill him, Jareth approached a young nixie whose black beady eyes glared furiously at him. Jareth raised his hands, showing he meant no harm. That made the nixie writhe in exasperation and desperation as she continued dancing in a circle. Jareth froze her in mid twirl, her long green hair dropping lightly against her back. Her brown skin darkened with rage, turning it into a muddy brown. She reminded Jareth of long grass torn from the ground, roots and dirt still clinging.

"I need to ask you something." He told her.

She hissed, "I'll tell you nothing." Her voice sounded like crunching leaves.

"I will reward you with one of your dreams come true." At that she laughed, soft but rough.

"There is nothing you can offer." Jareth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, in exchange for information I need, I will give you anything you want." The nixie stopped, and just looked at him. For a while nothing was said, except the occasional growls coming from the other exasperated fey, watching Jareth and the nixie. Jareth cleared his throat. "Do you know anything about a human girl being taken prisoner in the Seelie lands?" The nixie said nothing, just stared at him with those alien black eyes. Her eyes seemed glazed for a moment and then she licked her lips.

"Yummy human girl was taken prisoner." Jareth ignored the way the nixie's eyes seemed glazed over, opening her mouth as if in ecstasy. "In Seelie lands."

"Why?" The nixie raised an eyebrow.

"Goblin king has liking to human girl." Jareth suppressed the urge to growl like them. Through gritted teeth he asked again,

"Why nixie. Why did they take her prisoner in Seelie lands."

"Who?"

"THE HUMAN GIRL!" He roared. His goblins would've scurried away, fearing for their lives. The fey laughed at him instead. The nixie had her head thrown back, sharp teeth stained red, the inside of her mouth, not pink, but black. Rage coursed through his veins and Jareth used his magic to twirl them round and round, their screams tearing throughout the woods, screams that would've left any mortal human deaf and almost blind. Jareth steeled himself against their ear-piercing screams, watching them twirl round, then he stopped them in mid-air by raising his hand. "Will you tell me why?" The fey groaned and some even convulsed, which, oddly, worried Jareth. His rage got the best of him yet again. All the fey turned towards the nixie, the fey that were conscious, and pleaded her with their eyes.

"They took her prisoner to give her to the Lord of the Night Court as a present, a truce between the Seelie and Unseelie. A sign of peace."

"What?!" It came out as a growl, barely understandable, but the nixie understood.

"I know, why would they do that? The Lord of the Night Court will get suspicious, of course."

"He'll kill her!" Jareth yelled helplessly. The nixie curled up defensively in the air.

"Yes, Goblin King. But you have a chance to save her. They plan to give her away in 7 days time. You have plenty of time." Jareth shook his head, his rage spinning itself on a thin thread. The nixie probably hasn't been to the Seelie Court, it'll take Jareth approximately 7 days time, but what if they give her up early? A day early, maybe. He'll never get there in time, unless… the kelpies or mermaids, no they'll kill him. Maybe if he gives them a piece of meat they'll let him… maybe. Jareth frowned upon the nixie. "Here's your reward." Jareth walked away with a quick pace, without turning back, he gave them fresh meat he conjured and released them from the enchantment. He could hear them eat, even though he was far, far away, he could hear their tongues lapping over the blood, the redcaps scrubbing the hats in the blood, and teeth ripping the meat off the bones, a sickeningly liquid, squishy sound.

LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH 

The day was dying down, the wind growing stronger and colder, harsh and unforgiving like his mother. He could see the sun going down to shine on the other side of earth. The mechanisms of the earth and the underground are strange, they are of the same planet yet at the same time, it isn't. Explaining it to a mortal would be like explaining good manners to the goblins. Although, Jareth thought, Sarah might be one of those few who would get it, she's fond of riddles. Just thinking about Sarah made Jareth weak on his knees, wobbling a bit on his steady and strong strides. He's been walking for hours without water. Sidhe can go without food for days, but water was vital to both mortals and fey. Or some form of water, like blood, Jareth realized now, thinking back on the fey who devoured the flesh and blood of the meat he provided. A strong wind torn through the trees, making weak leaves fall off their branches and making Jareth slow down his walk and pull his cloak tighter. Usually, he never complained, but the weather in Dravenswood was horrible. Another reason why travelers usually stay out of Dravenswood.

"Now let's see, closest Seelie Court entrance should be located near the apple trees." Jareth said to no one in particular. "Now, the fastest way to them would be through Lake of Bones." Jareth considered the Lake of Bones, shuddering unconsciously thinking back on the stories he heard of the horrifying lake. There was one story, before all the horrible solitary fey made their homes in Dravenswood, when people flowed in and out of the forest without worry or fear, that haunted Jareth when he was young. He remembered his father telling him the story of Pif-Paf Poultie, the young innocent sidhe who took a nap near a mistmantle tree, when, suddenly, he disappears. For awhile, not many people noticed his absence for he was a shy thing, hardly says a word. A week goes by, and people start to speculate, for the sidhe are a harmless people and they do not take deaths lightly, They NEVER do, if a death occurs within their court, they freak. Well, now sidhe worried with fear for one of their own, come down to lake of Bones and start searching for Pif-Paf Poultie. At last, someone finds him, lying on the shores, Pif-Paf Poultie's eyes glassy with blue lips. When they find that he's alive, they try to sit him up, but what they find with be the end of them. On Pif-Paf Poultie's back, there is a big black hole, his skin black bumpy and swollen looking. The sidhe fetch a healer and bring him to the scene, but it is too late. The hole stretches once they've sat Pif-Paf Poultie, making it bigger. Pif-Paf Poultie gasps and turns to face his fellow sidhe. He says, 'It's all our faults, It's all our faults," over and over again. The sidhe are baffled, but no longer than Pif-Paf Poultie jerks and let's out one muffled scream, his back starts leaking out black blood and then… monsters, baby water fey, in the shape of centipedes, but deadlier than the harmless centipede. They start attacking on the sidhe, eating their flesh, blood, chewing on their bones. All that was left of the sidhe was blood stained shores. When Jareth was young, his mother decided to pay him an unpleasant visit and literally pick him up, transport him to the Lake of Bones' shores, same place where the infamous incident occurred and told him, 'I'll come to pick you up past midnight. I would like to enjoy the shores with you, but I cannot.' Those words, that face, those eyes, they have haunted him more than the fright of that night. She wanted him dead, she did so, putting his life in danger that night. He had no idea, that the innocent sidhe that died that night would arise from the blood-stained shores, seizing him and trying to drown him in their rough sandy embrace. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of his mother. He would have his revenge against her, taking Sarah was a mistake she would fatally regret. His thoughts wandered back to Sarah, his sweet smile, her big green hazel eyes. She was his salvation in this hell, he jokingly compared her to the drugs that the kids on earth try and get obsessed with. He smiled. Sarah's my drug, he said to himself mentally. "She'd probably make me end up a dead man too." He mused aloud. As he walked a while, he noticed that he was nearing the Lake of Bones. He shivered, trying to block out the horrendous memories of that one night, and tried concentrating on Sarah. In an attempt to cheer himself up, he started humming a song, and then, as he was next to the shores of the Lake of Bones, he sang the song aloud.

_I, I wish you could swim_

_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day_

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes, just for one day_

_We can be us, just for one day_

_I, I can remember, I remember_

_Standing, by the wall, by the wall_

_And the guns, shot above our heads, over our heads_

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall, nothing could fall,_

_And the shame, was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Then we could be Heroes, just for one day_


	12. The Mermaids and Kelpies

DISCLAIMER: I do not own neither Jareth nor anything that belongs to Jim Henson, blah, blah, enjoy!

LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH LABYRINTH

It took Jareth awhile to reach his destination, but when he got there, the group of kelpies and bloodthirsty mermaids looked at him with bloodstained mouths. So they have feasted already, he thought, now what shall I offer them? They watched him warily and hungrily as he made his way towards them. When he got close enough to them, so close he could tell most of the kelpies' eyes were pale as snow, he greeted them with a friendly-forced smile.

"Goblin Kin' lost sometin'?" (pronounced 'Oh-blen kin loo-sst some-tin) One of the mermaids asked him. She smiled pleasantly at him from atop a jagged rock, jutting out of the sand. Her teeth were like a shark.

Jareth nodded. "Yes. I need to cross the lake in order to get it."

"Is it in the Summer Court?" Asked one of the disguised kelpie, in a distinct Irish accent. It was in the shape of a naked little boy with reddish hair and grass-green eyes. Sometimes, whomever the kelpie eats, he can transform into. Some of the more powerful kelpie can turn into you without eating you.

"Of course it is in the Summer Court boy. His mortal lies there." The mermaid told the kelpie with an amused tone of voice. The other mermaids and kelpie murmured amongst themselves, some giggling hysterically, it almost sounded like they were howling with either pain or amusement. Maybe both. The laughter of the Unseelie fey was sometimes disturbing. Some didn't laugh, too miserable to laugh perhaps, or maybe someone had cut their tongue out, as was their usual punishment for speaking out of line. Jareth's hair stood on end whenever he hears the laughter, true mad laughter, of the Dark fey. He remembers when he was young seeing the inside of one of the dark fey, he'd asked why he wasn't laughing, and was scarred by what he saw; row upon row of bloody thorns, sprouting from his throat, digging into the faerie's flesh whenever he so much as moved his lips.

"How about that!" the Kelpie exclaimed, "Goblin Kingy at the rescue! Saving the poor, defenseless mortal." Jareth grinded his teeth together. Sarah is not defenseless, Jareth fumed in his thoughts, but I will never give them satisfaction that they have succeeded in making me angry. The dark fey reveled in the pain and torment of others. Especially the game of the two lovers, one saving the other in a life-threatening game. In the end, they always die, whether they won or lost.

"So, will you fey carry me across?" He was being reckless, risking his life to a bunch of bloodthirsty dark fey, but he had no other choice. He could transport himself across, but he would waste too much energy. If he were in Labyrinth territory, transportation would be like moving a fork from the dishwasher to the cabinet. However, he wasn't in his lands' territory, and he wanted to reserve his strength when he really needed it. Right now, Sarah needed him, and honestly, he needed Sarah. After centuries of existence, Jareth hasn't found a thing to be thankful he was still alive, before meeting the oracle, Jareth wanted his life to end abruptly. Sarah is his sole reason he is still alive. If she is hurt or in pain, or dead…God help him, he'll go mad with rage and pain.

"What will you give us if we carry you across?" Asked the kelpie boy. Jareth thought about it for awhile. They like meat…he thought, but they already had their meal, which is obvious, they like jewelry, shiny things, pretty things… That's it! With a strained smile, Jareth looked at the dark fey and held out his hand. He made a crystal appear, not showing how much energy that took out of him, and whispered some words of enchantment. The mermaids and kelpies looked at the crystal ball in amazement, except the mermaid on the jagged rock. She looked at Jareth with an almost hungry gaze, not once glancing at the crystal ball on his fingertips. Jareth returned her gaze with a wary look of his own, watching her carefully as she licked her lips in…what? Hunger, anticipation, lust? She wasn't having him, though, only one women possesses him, soul, body and mind; Sarah. His dearest love, Sarah. Just the thought of her name brought a sharp pain in his chest. The other dark fey watched in fascination as the crystal ball turned a bright red and swelled with liquid inside. The crystal ball grew bigger and bigger until it looked like it would burst. However, it didn't. Instead, it stopped growing and floated just above his fingertips. He looked away from the mermaid and looked at all of the dark fey, taking in their amazed faces and expressions of wonderment. With a smile, he flicked his wrist gently, and the whole shore was bathed in blood red crystal dust. The dark fey looked at the dust with newfound amazement, like a child opening a present and finding what's inside is wonderful. Then, with another flick of his wrist, he gave each kelpie a porcelain human doll, decorated with tiny mirrors for eyes and a red jewel for the mouth. He gave the mermaids jewelry made from the sea, like sparkly pearls and shells with rainbow colors. They marveled at their gifts with the joy of a child receiving his first gift. They're almost like goblins, Jareth thought, as he looked at their huge child-like eyes, childish with an almost childish spirit, but dangerous and deadly. The mermaid on the jagged rock smiled, having placed the necklace of pearls he gave her around her neck, and said in a lilting voice,

"This will do, Goblin king. None of us will harm you on your passage to the Summer Court." He nodded. He stepped forward, puffing out his proud chest and making sure, he had an amused, but steely expression. It took courage and absolute guts to ride on the backs of kelpies after making a deal with them. It's their sole instinct to drown anyone on their backs, even if you did make a good deal with them, there was a more-than-likely chance they might drown you anyways. The way they smiled at him, hungrily with teeth as sharp and translucent like a fish's, the way they looked at him, it would've sent any brave good fey running back and out of the dense Dravenswood forest. Not Jareth. He stood as tall and proud like he always does when appearing before another mother having wished her child away. They stepped out of his way, nearly tripping over themselves. He frowned, mentally. It's odd that they show this type of respect for him, nearly tripping over themselves for him. The dark fey usually don't ever respect anyone, especially the ones who want to ride their backs without drowning.

"I will be honored, Goblin King." The kelpie boy said as he transformed into a horse. The horse was dripping with seaweed and smelly, salty black water. The normal shape and form of the kelpies. His eyes were the color of oil, couldn't detect any emotion in them, but when the horse grinned, it nearly made Jareth flinch. His teeth were bloody red. The kelpie boy-now a horse- bowed low to the ground, his nose touching the crystal red dusted dirt. Jareth mounted him without hesitation, showing no fear, as he felt none. Just anxiety, kept thinking that he will never make it to Sarah, that they have already sacrificed her. As the kelpie made it's way towards the vast lake, Jareth tried not to flinch as the cold, briny water soaked through his boots, his tights, his shirt. His cape trailing along the water, moving side to side like a black snake. The ends of his hair touched the top of the lake, tinkling the surface. The kelpie moved fast with purpose, consciously aware of the King riding his back, occasionally lifting his head out of the water and looking back at him, making sure he was alright. Jareth tried to reassure the kelpie he was fine with a grin, but the kelpie saw that it was strained.

"Do not fret, dear Goblin King. Your lassie'll be alright, she will. Mortals don't last long, but yours will." Jareth frowned at that.

"How do you know she will last long?" The kelpie sort-of raised an eyebrow. It was hard to tell, there was seaweed covering his head like hair.

"Do you really need to ask that? You know the answer to that. There are secrets found, in the Underground." He said the last sentence the way you say riddles. Jareth raised an eyebrow, wondering if the kelpie said that as a riddle or a line in a poem.

"What is your name, kelpie?" He was treading dangerous waters, having asked that. If mortals ever asked a faery his or her name, it was very much their death they were asking. It goes the same with a faery asking another faery's name. If anyone had true possession of their true names, they could command them, like servants. Even the most powerful faery, having known their true name, you could command them to your every whim. Names in the Underground were very powerful and almost never given out. Jareth steeled himself for the kelpie to throw him into the murky depths of the lake, but instead, the kelpie laughed.

"You are brave, Goblin King. Reckless and bold. Just what we need in a leader." The kelpie smiled broadly at Jareth. He tried to register the kelpie's words, 'Just what we need in a leader,' but couldn't figure out what he meant. Does he want me to be the leader of their group? Is that why the mermaid was smiling at him, never averting her gaze? "They call me 'Lucky,' your majesty. I need not ask your name. Everyone in the Unseelie Court knows the infamous Jareth of the Goblin Kingdom, ruler of the mighty Labyrinth." Yes, Jareth thought, the Unseelie Court enjoyed my company ever since I first arrived there as a tot. They practically raised him, teaching him the faery rules and whatnot. King Mysen (pronounced MY-sin), treated Jareth like the son he never had. Jareth thought back on the way the dark fey tripped over themselves as he made his way through them. They respect me, Jareth thought. Do they want to make me their King? King Mysen is young, still, pushing 5 centuries now. Nobody in the Unseelie Court that Jareth knows does not like King Mysen; he is a fair ruler who treasures justice and peace among his people.

There was silence and Jareth let himself enjoy the feel of riding a kelpie, similar to riding a horse. When Jareth looked around himself, he saw that the merfolk and the other kelpies were swimming alongside the kelpie horse. Not quite swimming in front of Jareth, for no one rides or steps in his way. Suddenly, he saw a head emerging from the depths of the water, although they were swimming, it looked as if it was walking out of the water. It was the mermaid who never took her eyes off Jareth. She smiled that dangerous smile.

"King Jareth, I am the one they call Cyndonia (pronounced SIN-dun-NEE-ya)." She smiled gently at him now. "I am no one of great importance as yourself, but I must inform of a great important person who visited the merfolk shortly after you arrived on our domain. He came up to me and told me of a destiny about to unwind once you came." Curiosity piqued, Jareth leaned over to the mermaid and urged her with his eyes to continue.

She grinned. "I believe you met him before, in the marketplace?" Jareth arched an eyebrow. He knew who it was, but not knowing him well, she thought he forgot. "Aesir, you're majesty. One of the oracles."

Jareth nodded, impatient, "Yes, yes. I know him. Tell me what he said." At his tone, she flinched.

"Well, your majesty, he said that a great battle is to begun. You'll need our help, and that I must convince you to follow strictly to my orders." Jareth narrowed his eyes at that. Commanding him? A woman no else. Only his love can command him so. However, he'll give her everything without her commanding him. Like right now, risking his life to her. She probably hated him right now. He couldn't blame her. He'd make sure to beg her forgiveness once they are safe.

The mermaid sighed at his angry expression, "He knew you wouldn't let me. So, he told me to tell you that you should call for a duel with the Queen's most powerful knight." Jareth thought about it. He already wasted a little bit of energy. For him to be very powerful, he needs a 'fully charged' energy and the Labyrinth would be his charger.

"A duel indeed." He said nothing more. The mermaid, sensing that this was the end of their conversation, sunk back down into the water, falling back to join the other swimming mermaids and kelpies. So Aesir has foretold another destiny for me, thought Jareth, well, I hope he doesn't fail me yet, for I'll be risking both my life as well as Sarah's.

A sudden breeze wafted out over the water, flowing in between and out of the waves, carrying with it a distinct scent. It smelled of fresh cut apples, honey and bonfires roasting marshmallows, it smelled of beaches and sunshine. Yes, thought Jareth, we have arrived. Ahead of him, he saw hills upon hills of trees bearing apples for all to see, pears and peaches were given out to all faeries and a majestic throne that shone gold, seen from out far from where Jareth rode the water on the back of a kelpie, and seated inside the throne a woman of utmost great importance. The Queen, her majesty, Lady Núala of the Seelie Court, (pronounced New-ah-la).


End file.
